Deep Blue Love
by AutobotV
Summary: Bluestreak has had a crush on Prowl for a long time but the up tight officer doesn't even notice the young gunner. From gifts to dates, Blue tries everything to get the officer to notice him but will Prowl fall for the Gunner? M rating in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Deep Blue Love**

Bluestreak sat at the table with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, all three of the marvelling at what the twins had stolen from Wheeljack's lab. The trio had always though Wheeljack's inventions to be interesting, like the ones that made a big boom from time to time, that really interested them. They were in the break room of the Ark and there weren't a lot of Autobots about, most of them were still working. Bluestreak poked at the device for a moment before looking up at the twins.

'Do you think this one makes a big explosion?' chuckled the gunner.

Sideswipe shrugged as Sunstreaker picked it up and began to shake it around, hoping it would do something interesting. Bluestreak took it off Sunstreaker and looked around the small buttons and switches, snickering at a label that said "DO NOT TOUCH" in big bold letters. Knowing the mechanic, Wheeljack probably built another wacky device for no good reason, unless he was with Ratchet or working on a big project he had nothing better to do.

Bluestreak didn't normally steal anything from Wheeljack's workshop but he spotted the twins peeping in, giggling at something. The young gunner joined them and peered into the workshop to see Wheeljack working on something with Ratchet standing right behind him, nuzzling his head fins. Bluestreak knew that the mechanic and the medic were in a relationship but he felt stupid when he flushed red a little when Ratchet led Wheeljack away to the back room. At that moment Sideswipe ran in and took the small device from the worktop and that's how it ended up in front of them on the table. Sunstreaker snatched it off Bluestreak and shook it again.

'I bet it does go boom!' chuckled the yellow twin.

'Or maybe it will turn you into a monster!' teased Sideswipe.

'Or maybe it will explode in your face!' came a voice.

The trio flinched and looked up to see who it was, Bluestreak's optics widened to see the Autobot Second in Command, Prowl standing there with a rather angered look on his face. The twins grimaced as Prowl snatched the device off them and handed it to Wheeljack, who was standing next to Prowl. The mechanic grumbled as he checked over his latest invention, making sure it wasn't damaged, while Prowl told the trio off.

'Stealing is a crime and only Decepticons steal! Do it again and you three will have extra duties all week! Understood!?'

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grumbled but Bluestreak nodded, agreeing with the Officer. Prowl just sighed as he left them alone, Wheeljack still grumbling at his device while everyone looked over in curiosity. After a moment or so, Wheeljack looked down at the trio, who looked back up with pitiful optics, hoping for some forgiveness, however Wheeljack was in a bad mood himself, he had been interrupted while he was spending time with Ratchet.

'Take anything out of my lab again and I'll set Ratchet on you!' warned the mechanic.

Sideswipe snorted and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms.

'I'd rather take on Ratchet than Prowl!' he mumbled.

'Yeah! That stuck up his pheromone sensor jerk thinks he's sooo important!' moaned Sunstreaker, slumping forward.

Bluestreak glared at the twins the moment they began to mock the second in command.

'Hey c'mon, he is important! Without him the Decepticons would of turned us into slag eons ago!'

Wheeljack looked a little surprised to see Bluestreak defend Prowl all of a sudden, nearly everyone in the base couldn't stand him because of his up-tight attitude and his almost emotionless behaviour. The twins glared back at Bluestreak, they hated Prowl with a passion and anyone who like Prowl was an enemy in their book. Sideswipe then made a rather nasty comment.

'Well that's not surprisning...coming from someone who dreams about bonding with that jerk!'

Bluestreak flushed bright red as the twins teased him while Wheeljack looked even more surprised. He admitted Prowl was attractive but with his attitude problem no one could stand being around him for long and was amazed that someone actually liked him in that way. Bluestreak started arguing back at the twins who continued to tease him.

'Oh Prowl! Take me I'm yours!' teased Sunstreaker, mimincking the young Gunner.

'Sorry but you have to fill out some paperwork before we take this relationship any further.' teased Sideswipe, acting like Prowl.

Bluestreak growled and stood up, slamming his fits on the table.

'You cut it out right now!' he snapped.

The twins continued to giggle as Bluestreak did his best to defend Prowl while Wheeljack overlooked the bickering trio. After a while the twins gave up and decided to go off and bug Bumblebee or something, leaving Bluestreak a little angered and flustered at the table. After a moment or so he finally calmed down and slumped on his chair in a huff, glancing up at Wheeljack.

'You don't think Prowl is up tight...do you?' he mumbled.

Wheeljack chuckled nervously, he did truly think that Prowl was up tight but he couldn't say it to Blue, not while he was looking at him with those optics. However the mechanic wasn't very good at lying either so he didn't really have much of a choice.

'Well, he can be a bit of a stiff at times...but he can be alright...I suppose...when he's nice...which is quite rare.'

Wheeljack trailed off and Bluestreak sighed as he slumped his head into his arms. Wheeljack looked around nervously, noticing that some Autobots were peeping over in curiosity, wondering what was bugging the usually cheerful gunner, seeing him depressed meant he was deeply troubled. Wheeljack took a seat next to him and tried to dig out some more info on the matter, trying to see if he could help at all.

'So...er...Bluestreak. You like Prowl or something?'

Bluestreak peeped up from his arms, his cheeks blushing a little but he gave Wheeljack a small nod. The mechanic thought as much, but he had no idea that someone like Bluestreak would like someone like Prowl, they were complete opposites. He had heard that opposites attract but when it came to the second in command he'd prefer someone more like him or no one at all.

'Why him? I mean, what do you like about him?'

Bluestreak sat up a little and played around with his fingers for a little before he started talking.

'Well...I like him because...he's dedicated, strong, handsome, full of determination, brave, smart, cautious, organised and...I just like him...it's personal.'

Wheeljack was actually surprised Bluestreak was able to name some of Prowl's good qualities, he couldn't think of any to begin with but at least he was understanding why the gunner liked him. Come to think of it he didn't think Bluestreak would be attracted to those kind of qualities, except the handsome part.

'So...for how long?'

'A while now. It's just...I don't know how to tell him.'

It didn't surprise Wheeljack that the younger Autobot wouldn't tell Prowl that he liked him, Prowl would just hurt his feelings right there and then and Bluestreak knew that, deep down. He was probably waiting for the right moment or something but the mechanic had no idea how long Bluestreak liked the second in command for. Wheeljack wasn't good at giving advice on love, when he was younger he met Ratchet at a Science Research facility but that was another story and all he could do was offer Bluestreak some tips.

'Well, all I can say with Prowl is...find out what he likes, you could give him a gift or something. Start off with the basics and work your way up.'

Bluestreak suddenly looked up with a small ounce of hope on his face. Giving Prowl a gift sounded almost perfect and he knew the perfect occasion. Ever since the Autobots came to Earth, Jazz had wanted everyone to experiment with the customs on the planet and one thing he did was plan out everyones birthdays. At first Bluestreak wasn't sure why humans celebrated the day of their birth but once he heard presents were involed he was in for it. Since the calender on Cybertron was different to Earth's, Jazz had Perceptor calculate whoes bithday came when, making Bluestreak's job a hell of a lot easier.

'That's a great idea! Thank's Wheeljack!'

Bluestreak then jumped up from the table and ran off, leaving Wheeljack alone on the table with his device. Wheeljack flushed for a moment and noticed Ironhide walk over, curious at what had happened.

'So what was that all about?' asked the old warrior.

'Oh, he just ran off to find the perfect gift for someone, that's all.'

Ironhide shrugged it off and then peeped down at Wheeljack's device, the mechanic's fingers tapping near a large red button, making the old warrior feel a tad bit nervous standing right next to him.

'So, what's that you got there Wheeljack?'

'This? Just a device that if you attach to your engine it increases your speed...it's still in it's testing stages though.'

The moment Wheeljack muttered those words, the Autobots in the break room suddenly got up from their tables and left the room in a hurry, Ironhide following. The mechanic grumbled as he picked up the device and left, heading back to his workshop and wondering what on Earth Bluestreak would get for the second in command.

* * *

Bluestreak pondered to himself what on Earth he was going to get for Prowl, the second in command was having his birthday in a week but no one talked about it, no one planned a party and no one asked Prowl if he wanted to celebrate it. It was mainly because Prowl didn't really like parties and he hated birthdays, meaning that finding a present for him might be hard too, Prowl didn't just blurt out what he wanted as a gift.

'Maybe if I have a look round his office.'

It sounded like a good idea but getting into Prowl's office was like trying to get into the Decepticon base undetected, he always locked it unless he was in it. Bluestreak headed towards it any way, trying to figure out how to get in.

'I'll just ask if he wants me to clean it...nah, he keeps it clean. Or maybe if he might need a hand with some work...no, he prefers to work on his own.'

As he wondered what to do and how to do it, he suddenly found himself standing outside Prowl's office and to his surprise it was open. At first he thought Prowl was inside and just left it open for a bit but upon looking inside, he saw no one about, which was very odd. Maybe the second in command was in a corner or something, which sounded very dumb after Bluestreak thought it out.

'Prowl? You in?' he almost whispered, sticking his head through the door way.

No one answered so the gunner took a step inside, peering around the office. He had never been inside Prowl's officer before, the second in command only allowed Optimus, Jazz and Ironhide inside, along with any other high ranking officer. It was small but very neat and clean, the gunner detected no trace of dirt, no mess, no thing. It was almost perfect, but why did Prowl leave it open?

'Well, it would give me a chance to figure out what to get him.' chuckled the gunner as he peeped round the office.

He saw a Data File Shelf, filled with up to date Data Files, hard cases that downloaded data from different mainframes or had data manually inputted. There was a little space big enough for a decoration or an ornament. His desk could use a decoration as well, it had nothing but his computer, blank data files, an in and out box and a Comm System. In fact that was all that was in Prowl's office, a desk and a shelf. Bluestreak looked around some more, wondering if he should get some sort of plant or decoration.

'What to get him.' pondered the gunner as he picked up an empty Data file.

'I suggest you put that down.'

Bluestreak yelped and spun round to find Prowl right behind him, an angered look in his optics. He didn't even detected the Officer coming in and he was right behind him to, they were now face to face, making Bluestreak flush like mad. Thankfully Prowl hadn't noticed the red cheeks, he was looking round his office, making sure nothing was out of place. He looked round the room some more before looking back at Bluestreak, the gunner bearing a nervous smile.

'What are you doing in here?' demanded the second in command.

Bluestreak winced, he couldn't tell him why, it would spoil the surprise. He also couldn't tell him nothing either so he quickly came up with an excuse, hoping Prowl would buy it. Plus it was the only good idea he could come up with.

'I-I saw Sideswipe run out of here and I came to check if he took anything of yours!' he said quickly.

Prowl didn't look very impressed with the excuse, making Bluestreak chuckle nervously. After a while Prowl then formed a dangerous smirk on his face, making Bluestreak even more nervous.

'Really? Sideswipe must be very fast today...I just had to drag him out of Bumblebee's room not too long ago.' replied Prowl.

Bluestreak winced as Prowl suddenly pulled out a Data Pad and whisking out his Electro Pen, meaning he was going to give the Autobot a report and that meant he was going to get punished. The hard case folded outwards reveling the light blue screen where data was normally inserted and stored for later.

'Walking into an Officer's office without permission and lying about it, double shifts for you.'

'B-but it was open and I thought you were in-'

'No if's, and's or but's.' snapped Prowl, still writing out the report.

Bluestreak sighed, strangely enough this didn't make him hate Prowl, he just wished he was a tad bit nicer at times. Plus he did like the way Prowl kept his authority sometimes, it made him look important and that he was truly dedicated. The other Autobots just saw him as a jerk at times. He noticed that Prowl was growling as he tried to get the Electro Pen to work, tapping it on the edge of the Data Pad, making a frustrated sigh as it wouldn't switch on properly.

'Stupid peice of junk!' he grumbled, calming down when it finally switched on.

Bluestreak knew that type of pen, they were hardly manufactured any more since the war so they were rather hard to get hold of. Used to write manual notes on Data Pads like the ones Prowl used, not making it a surprise that the Electro Pen he was using was on the fritz.

'Old pen, huh?' querried the gunner.

'Indeed, Wheeljack repaired it five time in a row and it still continues to malfunction.' mumbled the Second in Command, still writing down the report.

Bluestreak studied the pen for a moment, wondering why Wheeljack didn't just make him a new one. That's when it hit him, the perfect present for the second in command. He could make him a new Electro Pen, one that Prowl would use everyday, something that he would use everyday, it was almost too perfect. However he needed tools and material if he was ever going to make one.

'Sign here.' demanded the second in command.

Bluestreak took the pen and even in his hands he could tell how old it was, wondering why Prowl would even consider still using such a thing in the first place. After he signed it Prowl packed the Data Pad away and then glared down at the young Gunner.

'So why were you in here in the first place?'

'Ummm...the door was opened and I got curious?'

Prowl didn't looked amused and he seemed to be confused that the door was opened in the first place but he shooed the young Autobot away, planning to figure it out later. Bluestreak left the office and ran off towards Wheeljack's Workshop, hoping the mechanic would be in. However when he arrived he was disappointed to find no one there, the mechanic wasn't at his desk like he normally was. At first Bluestreak thought he'd come back later when he heard a noise coming from the back room, which was Wheeljack's quarters.

'C'mon Wheeljack, we hardly get any time together.'

'We did this morning and the morning before, I got work to do!'

Bluestreak had a bad case of curiosity and he walked over to the back room to peep in, his face flaring bright red at what he saw. Ratchet had Wheeljack pressed up against the wall, the mechanic wasn't wearing his mask and the two bots were in the middle of a passionate kiss. Bluestreak tried to sneak back out but Ratchet must of detected him, breaking away from the kiss and glaring at the young gunner.

'What the slag do you want?' he snapped.

Bluestreak wondered who was worse, Ratchet or Prowl? Prowl gave out punishments while Ratchet gave out pain, meaning that it would be the medic. Wheeljack noticed too and managed to calm the medic down before his mask went back over his face, sliding into position. As Ratchet grumbled that his precious time was yet again interrupted, Wheeljack walked over to the younger Autobot, slightly flushed.

'So what brings you here Bluestreak?'

'Umm...r-real sorry Wheeljack but I need your help with something!' stammered the young gunner.

'Can't it wait?' mumbled the medic.

Wheeljack glared at Ratchet before escorting Bluestreak out of his quarters, Ratchet had been in a bad mood all week ever since the twins began to mess up his tools for fun. Ratchet just sat on the berth and waited for Wheeljack to come back while Bluestreak took a seat near the mechanics desk.

'So what is it?' asked Wheeljack, in a cheerful tone.

Bluestreak took a deep breath and prayed to Primus that the mechanic would help him.

'Wheeljack, you fixed Prowl's electro pen a number of times right?'

The mechanic grumbled something, obviously he had been repairing it for quite some time now, meaning that Prowl must of been pestering him for a while now. He nodded and allowed the gunner to continue with his request.

'Well you see I wanted to make him a new one! I mean it can't be that hard but I need tools, material and some instructions...please?'

Wheeljack looked amused but he could see that Bluestreak had really thought about this, plus it did seem like a good idea, Prowl needed a new pen and he always used one in every situation. Plus he couldn't really resit those cute optics of his so he got up and started rummaging through his tool drawers, pulling out tools and checking his material stores while Ratchet just grumbled while he downloaded some basic instructions. The young gunner just sat and watched, feeling almost giddy that he was about to make something that Prowl was sure to like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deep Blue Love Part 2**

Bluestreak had no idea making a pen was going to be this hard, but he was determined to make this for Prowl. Wheeljack had given him everything he needed and Ratchet had kindly written off some basic instructions on how to make one, even Sideswipe could make one if he read it. It was proving a tad bit difficult though, the gunner had no idea what bit was what and what was what bit however he carried on, right through the night until at last he presumed he had what looked like a brand new Electro Pen in his hand. It looked a little messy but the gunner had added a little paint to it, red, black and white, the colours that reminded him of Prowl. He tested it on a Data Pad and was quite pleased to see that it worked perfectly.

'It's perfect! Now to give it to him on his big day!'

However Bluestreak was a little bit impatient and the more he thought about what Prowl would say to him when receiving it, the more tempted he was to just give to Prowl as an early B-Day Gift. Wheeljack had a look at it and he was very impressed, he even offered to look after it for Blue, but the gunner refused. He wanted it to be with him until the day came he would give it to the Second in Command, which was so very tempting.

'I promise I won't show him!' said the mechanic, still looking at the pen.

'Noooo! C'mon Wheeljack, I can take care of it!' moaned Bluestreak, clutching the pen.

'OK fine but just try to have some patience.' chuckled the mechanic.

Wheeljack gave up but tried to convince the young Autobot that if he gave it to Prowl now, it wouldn't be much of a birthday present. On the other hand it would be better because Prowl shut himself up in his office whenever his birthday came up, which meant he was probably tyring to hide from the birthday cheer. Bluestreak did try but Prowl's Birthday was another 3 days away and he couldn't wait that long. Plus he had to go see Prowl about his punishment for going into his office, meaning he would see Prowl trying to get his pen to work again and making the temptation grow. He grimaced as he walked into Prowl's office with the pen concealed, the officer expecting him.

'I'm here for my punishment.' he mumbled, not too happy with working on his day off.

Prowl looked up, holding his old pen and a Data Pad, evidence that he had been tapping it against his desk from the marks. He pointed with his pen to a pile of data pads in the corner of the room, left on a some mini berth that Bluestreak never noticed before.

'Good, you can start by organizing those Data Files over there in numerical order.'

Bluestreak suddenly brightened up, he was expecting to assist with some heavy duty work or something but working near Prowl was a dream come true. He smiled a little as he started to sort out the Data Pads, not caring how messy they were if it meant being close to his crush. As he worked he glanced over at Prowl, his head was down as he was writing out. The gunner made a small sigh, Prowl was so very handsome and so enchanting to look at, it amazed him that the officer didn't already have a partner or a bondmate. A long time ago he thought it was Jazz, they seemed to be so very close but everyone said that wasn't possible, those two argued all the time when nothing went their way. Prowl noticed the gunner looking at him and peered over confused.

'What?' he said bluntly.

Bluestreak flinched out of his dream like state and flushed a little.

'N-nothing.' he stammered.

Prowl stared at him for a moment before continuing with his work. Bluestreak made a small sigh and continued organising the data files, flinching when he heard the the sound of a tapping pen. He glanced over to see Prowl slamming his pen on the desk, his face filled with frustration as his pen refused to work. The young gunner winced a little, he had the pen with him right now and he really wanted to give it to him. He tried to ignore it but the tapping got louder.

'Stupid pile of slag!' muttered the officer.

Bluestreak was now really tempted to just walk up to him and give him the home-made pen but he really wanted to give it to him on his birthday, however the tapping was getting louder. Plus Prowl continued to mutter and grumble about his old pen. The young gunner tried to make up a topic to get him off the idea of giving it to him.

'So Prowl, how's Ironhide doing nowadays, I rarely see him.'

To his joy Prowl did answer him but what he said made everything worse.

'He's fine. I'm a little annoyed that he continues to pester me about having a party for my day of birth or something, I have a feeling that Jazz or Blaster put him up to it.'

Bluestreak grimaced and tried some other topic, maybe he should talk about someone more serious than the old third in command, maybe the Autobot leader. He never pestered anyone about celebrating their birthdays or anything like that.

'Is Prime doing alright nowadays?'

'Yes but he keeps asking me about ideas for a gift for Jazz, it's his day of birth in a week.'

Bluestreak grimaced even more, the temptation was rising and his hand kept wandering to where his pen was hidden, no matter what he heard from Prowl it drew his mind back to the pen in his concealed compartment. He glanced over at Prowl who once again was tapping the old pen against his desk. The young gunner looked at Prowl's in-box, it had a lot of documents and files that needed filling in. With that pen he wouldn't be able to finish them on time, all the more reason to give him the new pen. Bluestreak waited a little longer till he heard the tapping again, making up his mind at last.

'Hey...er, Prowl?'

Bluestreak walked over to Prowl's desk, the officer looking up with a stern expression on his face.

'What?'

Bluestreak felt his face flare up as he rummaged around for the pen, pulling it out in his hands and presenting it to the second in command. He began to loose his nerves and stammered as he spoke.

'Um, I know you don't like celebrating your birthday and all, umm, I mean I know you hate that sort of thing but I...er...made you something that was meant for your birthday and I thought it could help you with your work.'

Bluestreak flushed a little as Prowl glanced at the pen, his expression not changing. There was a silence and Bluestreak half expected the second in command to just snatch it out of his hands and mutter thanks or something. However, to Blue's horror, Prowl looked away and continued with his work, muttering,

'No thanks.'

Bluestreak was dumbfounded, he never expected his crush to turn down the gift, he was sure that he would of excepted the gift from him. Why didn't Prowl want a perfectly brand new pen?

'B-but it works!' he yelped, hoping Prowl would reconsider.

'I already have a pen.' replied the second in command.

'B-b-but it doesn't even work!'

'I like my pen, if you don't mind.'

'But I...I...I made it for you.'

Prowl looked up from his work and gave the young gunner a cold glare, making poor Bluestreak flinch a little, Prowl could be quite scary when he wanted to be.

'Well you wasted your time, I don't want things from immature machines. Now if you're done, just go.'

Those words stung Bluestreak's Spark and made a sick feeling in his engines. Prowl looked back down at his work and continued to finish off his in-box, not caring if Bluestreak was there or not. The young gunner felt the tears ready to fall but he didn't want to cry in front of his crush so he ran out the room, down the hallway until he was sure he was far enough before bursting into tears. He had known Prowl to be cold at times but the young Autobot could never get used to it, he had been around him a long time now but he still had a hard time getting used to the officers cold attitude. However that didn't change the fact that he still liked him, he had been through worse things then that to give up now, he still liked Prowl very much, he did something for him, a long time ago, something no other Autobot had done so he wasn't going to give up now.

'Well, well, if it isn't poor little Blue, get rejected by the big meanie...again?'

Bluestreak flinched when he heard the voice and he looked up to see an Autobot he didn't really want to see right now, Smokescreen. Smokescreen was a down right jerk when he wanted to be and he always teased the gunner about his crush on the second in command, saying he should focus on Autobots who were worth it...mainly him.

'Go away Smokescreen.' muttered Bluestreak.

Smokescreen ignored him and stepped closer, smirking at the dry tears on Bluestreak's face, he knew the young gunner was very sensitive and he knew how to hurt him.

'Aww, whats the matter? Gonna cry again? Y'know I'm pretty good at drying those tears away...care to talk about it in my room?' snickered the vulgar Autobot.

Bluestreak flinched again, he knew what Smokescreen was really after and he wasn't about to let him have it. He tried to leave but Smokescreen had closed the gap in between them and pressed the smaller Autobot up against the wall, his face dangerously close to Bluestreak's own face.

'G-get off me!' yelped the gunner, trying to push the bigger Autobot off him.

Bluestreak winced and squeezed his optics shut when Smokescreen began to kiss, lick and nuzzle at his neck, his hands crushing his arms in an attempt to keep Bluestreak still. The gunner yelped and tried to push him away, his attempts weren't helping at pushing the big brute away and he grimaced at the unwanted touches. Smokescreen smirked as he had the young Autobot helpless in his arms, he was very tempted to just drag him away back to his room but his sensors suddenly detected the presence of a nearby Autobot. Not wanting to get caught and ruin his reputation he let go of Bluestreak and walked away, leaving the poor thing to hug himself and dry his tears away.

'Later Blue, maybe we can continue where we left off.' snickered the cruel Autobot.

Bluestreak growled and punched the wall in frustration, leaving a large dent. He hated Smokescreen, he acted like a hotshot in front of everyone else and everyone loved him, he only tried to seduce him when he was alone, not wanting other Autobots to see his other half, his darker half. Bluestreak couldn't tell anyone, he was afraid they would all get disgusted with him and they wouldn't believe it. Smokescreen also made life harder for Prowl, he made the paperwork pile up during missions when he did his stupid stunts and he went around teasing the second in command, making Prowl's life harder then it already was, however Prowl ignored him, told him he was a waste of spare parts. that was one of the many things Bluestreak admired about Prowl, in fact once Prowl stood up for Blue when Smokescreen was, supposedly, having a playful tease with him in front of the other Autobots, telling him that only a Decepticon would do such a thing and making the crude Autobot look like a fool. Bluestreak smirked at the memory and jumped when he felt someone grab him from behind, thinking it was Smokescreen back for more.

'Hey Blue, what ya up to?'

Looking over his shoulder, Bluestreak smiled with relief to see Jazz, the third in command. He was a little unsure of Jazz at first when he found out that he and Prowl used to be close but Jazz insisted that he and Prowl were just good friends, which was a little hard to believe since Jazz and Prowl were complete opposites, an odd couple. However he still regarded the officer as a close friend.

'Oh nothing Jazz...just one of those days.' muttered the young Autobot, trying to sound upbeat like he always was.

'Tell me about, I still can't convince that up tight bot about celebrating his daybirth...or was it birthday...anyway, everyone else has done it and yours is in a couple of months!'

Bluestreak smirked a little, even Jazz wanted to throw a party for Prowl but Prowl didn't want to have a party, he hated them like Blaster hated Soundwave. Jazz made a low sigh as he trailed off.

'I really wanted to throw him one too, he's been so stressed lately.'

Bluestreak frowned a little until he remembered something Blaster told him about parties. The boom box had studied them and he found out there was all sorts of parties from kiddie parties to cocktail parties and something called a surprise party. Bluestreak got curious and asked about it, Blaster told him it was when a group of friends planned a party for someone without telling him and on the day of the party they lure him to it and they all scream surprise or something. What if they did that? Throw a surprise part for Prowl?

'Hey Jazz! I got an idea!!'

* * *

Jazz seemed to like the idea when Bluestreak followed him back to his office and explained the whole thing to him, he even called Blaster in to confirm it and see if he was up for a surprise party for the second in command. Bluestreak was over the moon when Blaster got excited to throw a surprise party for someone, he didn't really care who it was for and Jazz seemed excited as well. The only problem they had was convincing Optimus Prime to allow them to organize it and he usually sent requests like that to Prowl, however Bluestreak was determined to throw the part and Jazz almost went into shock when the young gunner just burst into Prime's office and started begging to him. Optimus was in the middle of wrapping something and when he saw Jazz, he quickly hid it.

'Bluestreak what is the meaning of this?' demanded the Autobot leader.

'Sorry sir but I have to ask you something and its something only you can do!'

Optimus raised a brow, wondering what the younger Autobot wanted so badly that he would fall to his knees and start begging like crazy, plus he got both Jazz and Blaster involved so it meant trouble.

'Alright, what is it then?' sighed Optimus.

Bluestreak smiled a little and stood up, standing to attention, hoping that he would impress Prime enough to allow him to throw the party.

'You see sir, it's Prowl's day of birth in a few days and I...we wanted to throw him a party, the only problem is that he doesn't want one but Blaster told me about a surprise party where we plan a part but don't tell him about it! Can we please plan one for him!? Please?'

Optimus sighed a little and tried to resist Bluestreak's puppy like optics. He had know Prowl for a very long time and for some reason Prowl couldn't stand parties, mainly because it involved loud music and High Energon drinks, two things he hated next to the Decepticons. However he thought it was about time Prowl had a little fun and this sounded like a good excuse, plus Jazz seemed to be begging with his optics too and he couldn't really say no to Jazz.

'Alright fine...but no High Energon, we don't want a repeat of the Twins daybirth!'

'Birthday.' corrected Jazz.

'Whatever.'

Bluestreak could of hugged Optimus right there and then but Prowl suddenly appeared at the doorway and, thankfully, he didn't hear a thing about the party. He was a little curious as to why Jazz, Blaster and Bluestreak were there but the trio ran off, getting ready to plan a party that would rock his world, and just maybe, Bluestreak would be able to give him the pen and this time, he would accept it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deep Blue Love Part 3**

Bluestreak thought making a pen was hard but planning a surprise party for Prowl seemed even harder, everyone had the urge to tell him but Bluestreak had to beg to everyone in the base not to tell the second in command or the whole thing would be ruined. Thankfully Smokescreen was away for a two day mission and if he found out about it he would tell Prowl unless Bluestreak did something for him and knowing Smokescreen it would invovle his quarters and his berth, no thanks. Getting his mind off the jerk Bluestreak concentrated on supplies, plans and where the party was going to take place.

'Just remeber Blue, Prime said no High Energon.' stated Jazz, making sure Bluestreak wasn't going to try and beg to Prime to allow some.

'I know, I know, we don't want a repeat of Side's and Sunny's B-day.' chuckled the gunner.

Blaster took care of the music while Jazz made sure Prowl wouldn't find out about it while everyone else helped set it up. The Gunner decided to hold it in Wheeljack's workshop since it was a pretty big space, much to the mechanic's horror, but he didn't mind, just as long as no one touched his stuff. He had locked it all up but Ratchet kept his optics on the twins who wandered near the locked cupboard, wondering what Wheeljack had hidden. The party was tomorrow and everything seemed to be going well until Bluestreak found out that Smokescreen had returned a day early.

'He what!?' wailed the gunner, talking to Ironhide.

'He just got in, what's the big deal?' replied the old warrior.

The deal was Smokescreen would ruin it just to see Bluestreak cry and then cover it up later like he always did. Worst of all Brawn and already told him about the party and told him not to tell Prowl, but knowing Smokescreen he would love to spill the beans to the second in command, just to annoy the gunner. Bluestreak left Ironhide in charge while he went off to find him, hoping he wasn't near Prowl's office, wandering down the corridors until he spotted him...talking to Prowl.

'So how are you doing Prowley? Still got a mountain of paperwork to do or something?' teased Smokescreen.

'It's Prowl and, no thanks to you, yes I do.' replied Prowl, coldly.

Bluestreak grimaced and ran up to them, hoping that the older mech hadn't said anything about the party. Smokescreen noticed the gunner run up to them and he smirked while Prowl just glanced at the young gunner, he seemed tired and his arms were filled with data pads.

'Oh Bluestreak, I haven't seen you around lately. What have you been up to?' asked the second in command.

Normally Bluestreak would of loved to have a conversation with Prowl, which was quite rare, but near Smokescreen it wasn't that pleasant at all. He grabbed Smokescreen's arms and tried to drag him away, forming an uneasy smile on his face as he walked away from his crush.

'Oh just...stuff...gotta go Prowl...see ya!'

Prowl yawned a little before heading off back to his office while Bluestreak glared up at Smokescreen, the cocky Autobot grinning wickedly back at him.

'You were going to tell him weren't you!' growled the youth, standing back a little.

'What? That stupid party you're planning for him? I've seen far worse, he's going to be disappointed the moment he walks in there so why bother.'

Bluestreak growled again and tried to leave but Smokescreen grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, face first. The gunner tried to cry out but he felt Smokescreen force his fingers into his mouth, keeping them in there as he pressed his body up against the youth, snickering as the poor thing trembled at his touch.

'I could keep quiet...for a price.' purred Smokescreen.

Bluestreak tried to say something but it was hard with the fingers in his mouth, all he could do was pray someone would come walking in their direction, forcing Smokescreen to stop. He squeezed his optics shut as the vulgar Autobot stroked his wings, twitching a little at the touch.

'You're so cute when you're scared Blue, didn't anyone tell you that?'

Bluestreak wanted to just die right there but thankfully he detected someone approaching them, as did Smokescreen who released him and stepped back. It turned out to be Optimus, who was looking for someone and was a little surprised to see Bluestreak looking a little flushed with a calm looking Smokescreen next to him. However he had to rush for official business was calling and he was looking for the right bot for the job.

'Smokescreen, have you seen Prowl?' asked Prime.

'You just missed him big guy.' chuckled Smokescreen, acting calm as always, glad that Optimus didn't ask any questions.

Bluestreak hated how Smokescreen acted in front of everyone, pretending nothing happened and that he was the good guy. However he was thankful that Prime showed up, Smokescreen had never gone that far with him before and if Prime didn't show up Blue would of been dragged away to who knows where. Optimus looked a little frustrated as he looked round, wondering where Prowl could be.

'Smokescreen could you assit me with something, I was going to ask Prowl but he must have his hands tied or something.'

Smokescreen didn't look too pleased but he nodded and followed the Autobot leader, glancing back at Bluestreak and glared at him. Blue glared back, angered at him and himself that he couldn't even fight the brute off. However Smokescreen wouldn't be any bother right now, if he was helping Prime it would take forever and that was a good thing. Glad that one problem was out of the way he went back to planning the party.

* * *

Tonight was the night and already everyone had gathered in Wheeljack's workshop, everyone excited for scaring the living mainframe out of Prowl and and the same time have a party. Bluestreak clutched the pen in his hands, hoping that this time round Prowl would accept it, hoping he could see that the gunner did indeed care for him. He had wrapped a ribbon around it this time, hoping it would charm the officer in a certain way. As he admired his work, Wheeljack walked up to him with Ratchet close by.

'I gotta admit Bluestreak this is one heck of a sweet idea.' chuckled Wheeljack, looking around the decretive workshop.

'Really!? You'll think he'll like it?'

'I certainly hope so, not even Ratchet did anything like this for me.'

Ratchet had heard that and tried to sooth the upset, but playful, mechanic, saying things like that he did have a surprise for him, which would end up on a berth later. That was more then enough to boost Bluestreak's confidence, if Wheeljack liked it as did everyone else then Prowl was sure to love it. After making sure everything was ready, Bluestreak informed everyone he was going to get the birthday bot, reminding everyone to keep quiet as he ran off down to Prowl's office. He was surprised to see it open again but that didn't matter right now and he walked in, hoping Prowl was there. To his surprise Prowl had fallen into recharge on the desk, surrounded by data pads and paperwork. Bluestreak had never woken or had seen anyone waken the second in command up in the middle of a recharge but he had a party that he needed to attend to and he wasn't going without his crush. Walking up to him, he gently nudged him, the officer stirring a little.

'Not now...Beta...' murmered Prowl in his sleep.

Bluestreak tilted his head in confusion, Beta? Who was that? Shrugging it off Bluestreak nudged Prowl some more until he finally sat up, flickering his optics on. Prowl looked round in confusion before looking at Bluestreak.

'Where am I?' he muttered quickly.

'Your office...c'mon Prowl we have to-'

Before Bluestreak could finish Prowl suddenly noticed the pile of data pads and he wailed in horror. The gunner watched in amazement as Prowl quickly sorted them into a pile and began to work on them with his damaged pen, he must of fallen into recharge whilst working on them and that seemed almost strange for someone like Prowl. However by the time Prowl would have finished the data pads everyone would of given up and left the party, Bluestreak had to think of something quick.

'Prowl, you don't have time for all of this, I-'

'Not now Bluestreak, I have to finish these by tomorrow!' snapped Prowl.

Bluestreak grimaced, what was he going to do? How could he get someone like Prowl, a paper work, organized manic, into leaving it all behind just to get him into a party? A thought hit him and it seemed to be his only option right now.

'But Prowl, Prime sent me to get you!'

At the mention of the Autobot Leader, Prowl halted what he was doing and looked up at the young Gunner in confusion. Bluestreak thought it didn't work until Prowl put the pen down and stood up from his desk.

'Prime sent you?' he repeated.

Bluestreak smirked, he had bought it, hook, line and sinker.

'Yeah, he wants to see you in Wheeljack's workshop right now. Something important, he wouldn't tell me.'

Prowl believed that, thank Primus, and he followed Bluestreak out the office, locking his door behind him before going any further. As the headed to the mechanic's workshop, Prowl seemed a little curious as to where everyone was, he hadn't seen a single Autobot down any of the hallways. Bluestreak told him they were on patrol and some were working in their quarters.

'Stragne, it's usally livley out here.' murmered the officer.

'W-well y'know what everyone is like, ready to bust some Decepti-cans or something.' chuckled the gunner in a very nervous tone.

Prowl eyed him with a puzzled look but shrugged it off as they approached the Workshop, Bluestreak's Spark pulsing like mad as Prowl approached the door. The second in command glanced at Bluestreak, wondering why he wasn't going in first and Bluestreak just tried to usher him in.

'C'mon Prowl, Prime's waiting for ya.'

Prowl sighed and opened the door, puzzled that it was dark and glaring at Bluestreak thinking that it was some kind of prank, he yelped a little when Blue pushed him in and slammed the door behind them. In the darkness Bluestreak heard the angered officer curse at him until the lights flickered on and Prowl was suddenly startled by a very loud,

'SURPRISE!'

Prowl almost jumped into Blue's arms and looked round to see nearly every single Autobot in the base in a very decorative workshop. Bluestreak was so glad that it had worked as the Autobots crowded the second in command to say happy birthday to him and giving him presents, the officer clearly not enjoying this.

'Get off me right now!' he cried.

'Here ya go Prowl, ol buddy! Happy B-day to you!' snickered Jazz.

'Hey Prowl, I got ya a present!' giggled Bumblebee, holding out a colourful box.

Blaster had already started the music and soon everyone was getting into the partying mood, forgetting about Prowl, who had marched up to Prime, demanding to know what was going on. Bluestreak grimaced a little and followed, hoping nothing to drastic would happen. Optimus was in the middle of discussing something with Jazz and he looked a little disappointed when Prowl interrupted them.

'Optimus, what is the meaning of all this!? I have a pile of data pads to sort out and file!'

Optimus shrugged and gave the officer a slap on the back.

'Forget about that now Prowl, it's your day...birthday so just relax. You can finish those files later so just have a little fun and besides, if it weren't for Bluestreak none of this would of happened.'

Bluestreak grimaced when Prowl suddenly shot him a nasty glare, all he could do was smile back, nervously and hope the officer would just forgive him. Before Prowl could say anything to Blue, he was suddenly dragged off in a conga line, Jazz and Blaster leading. Bluestreak just smirked as the other Autobots tried to have some fun with the second in command. Time passed and the party dragged on, to Bluestreak's joy Prowl had stayed but he was sitting on a table in the corner, sipping Low Energon and looking miserable, to the young Gunner's horror. This was supposed to be Prowl's birthday, he got tons of gifts and got a whole weeks leave but he just sat there, angry and annoyed. What was wrong with him? What could he do to help? As Bluestreak tried to muster up the courage to talk to his crush, Wheeljack had walked over noticing the worries look in the young Autobot's optics.

'Aren't you going to talk to him?' asked the mechanic.

Blue looked up at Wheeljack and flushed red.

'I want to but...what do I say?' sighed the young gunner.

Wheeljack chuckled and gave Bluestreak a pat on the back, hoping it would calm him down a bit. Wheeljack remembered the first time he tried to build up the courage to talk to Ratchet when they first met so he had a good idea what the young Gunner was going through. All he could do was give him some advice and some tips on how to get Bluestreak with Prowl.

'Why don't you get him a Low Energon Cube and sit together...talk a little and just work from there. He looks a little lonely over there, by himself.'

Bluestreak flushed a little but Wheeljack gave him a reassuring look, his optics telling him that it was going to be OK. Bluestreak took a deep breath and walked over to the table where the Energon cubes were kept, looking for a Low Energon one. He only supplied Low and Medium Energon Cubes, Prime made it quite clear that he wasn't to use High Energon cubes, one swig of that and an Autobot would be hanging out his aft for 2 days straight. As Bluestreak fished around for some Low Energon someone knocked into him and someone grabbed his wings.

'What are you up to Blue, trying to get drunk on Low Energon.'

Bluestreak growled and forced himself to spin round so whoever it was holding his wings would let go. His attacker turned out to be none other than Smokescreen, a smug expression on his face as he took a step closer to the gunner, stepping over Bluestreak's personal boundary and leaning over so the older Autobots hands were either side of the young gunner on the table behind him. The Gunner growled but he didn't want to make a scene in front of the other Autobots. Some of the were dancing, others were playing games and some went back for recharge but some of them were close and Wheeljack had noticed the pair and Bluestreak really didn't want him to be involved with this problem.

'Go away Smokescreen!' snapped the Gunner.

'Why? Afraid that I'll ruin your chance to woo Prowl? Fat chance, he can't stand you and you know it!' snickered Smokescreen.

Bluestreak hated this, he hated being teased and bullied by Smokescreen and not being able to do anything about it. No one would believe him if he told them and if he did it would make him look like a sparkling running for help. He wanted to solve this problem as an adult mech, he wasn't a little sparkling anymore and he wasn't about to cry in front of Smokescreen, he just wasn't worth it. He pushed him back a bit and spun round to face the table to get a Low Energon cube, to his surprise he found one right in front of him and he was quite sure that wasn't there before. However he wanted to get back to Prowl and get away from Smokescreen so he shrugged it off, snatched up the Energon Cube and walked away, leaving Smokescreen by himself. The older Autobot smirked as Bluestreak headed back to Prowl's table with the Low Energon cube that he had placed on the table while Bluestreak wasn't looking, this night was sure to get interesting, thought Smokescreen as he walked back over to a group of Autobot's who were in the middle of a game.

* * *

Bluestreak was extremely nervous as he stood right behind the second in command with the Low Energon cube, trying to get the right words out so he could end up sitting next to him and maybe give him the pen. Prowl was sitting down by himself with his arms folded and he didn't look to happy, he looked angered, annoyed and concerned, probably worrying about his data files that needed filing. Bluestreak made a low sigh before stepping closer and holding out the cube so Prowl would notice, flushing a little when the officer looked up.

'I-I thought you might be a little low on fuel so I got you a Low one.' sqeacked the gunner.

Prowl made a sigh himself and he took the cube from Bluestreak, not snatching it like he had a habit of doing. Bluestreak used the opportunity to sit next to Prowl, the officer not minding as he began to drink the purple liquid, a tense silence followed between the two and all that could be heard was the music and the chattering of Autobots around them. Bluestreak glanced over at Wheeljack who waved his hands to usher him to go on.

'So how does it feel to be another cycle older?' chuckled Bluestreak, trying to sound cheerful.

At first Prowl didn't answer, he just took another gulp from the cube before facing Bluestreak with a tired look. Instead of answering the young Autobots question he suddenly gave another question to him.

'Why did you do this?'

Bluestreak gulped a little and flushed. He wanted to say he did it because he loved him so much and that he wanted to show how much he really did care for him but if he did Prowl would just shoot him down.

'W-well I did it because...unlike everyone else you always work so hard...you're so dedicated and you never stop working to help the Autobots...I just thought that if i did this you could see that we all respect you and we just wanted you to relax for once...sorry if you don't like it but I just wanted to make you happy.'

At first Bluestreak thought Prowl would just laugh him off and call him an idiot but he suddenly went bright red when he felt the officer pat him on the head with his hand and in a very low tone he muttered the words,

'Thanks.'

Bluestreak had never felt so happy from just being touched from his crush and he tried not to form a cheesy smile on his face red after Prowl removed it. Glancing over at Prowl, Bluestreak was a little surprised to see Prowl slouching over and a very sloppy look had formed on his face, then to his horror Prowl slumped forward and made a small groan, like he was in pain. Bluestreak looked around and was thankful that the other Autobots had noticed before pulling Prowl back up into a seating position, the officers optics were flickering and he looked so dizzy. the gunner had no idea what could be wrong until he noticed the cube that Prowl had drunk from, noticing the hidden code near the base of the cube, Ultra High Energon.

'Oh slag!' whimpered Bluestreak as he got up from his seat and pulled the officer to his feet.

How did he pick up a Ultra High Energon cube? What was it doing on the table? Anyone who drank that stuff would be completely smashed for a whole week and Prowl had drank the whole thing. Bluestreak looked round for the exit, glad none of the other Autobots had seen the drunken officer as he walked him over to the door, Prowl was still, moaning as he tried to figure out out to use his feet. Bluestreak managed to get Prowl out the party and tried to think what to do next. He couldn't take him to Ratchet, he would demand to know how Prowl had got his hands on a Ultra High Energon cube, plus he was still in the party. If any of the other Autobots found out about this they would all point the finger at him, it was Bluestreak's responsibility to make sure the party only had Low and Medium Energon cubes. Bluestreak sighed as he dragged Prowl back to his quarters, angry at himself that he had let this happen.

'I'm sorry Prowl.' he sobbed.

He didn't want this, he didn't want to drag his crush who he had gotten drunk back to his room, he wanted to spend some time with Prowl and maybe get to know him a little better and maybe get on his good side. fat chance of that happening, the moment he would get out of his hang over he would be giving punishments out left and right and the other Autobots would be ashamed of him. As he continued to escort Prowl down to his room, the officer suddenly began talking, in a very drucken tone.

'Heeey...Bluestreak...did...did anyone ever tell...yooou?'

Bluestreak looked at Prowl's face to see it had a sluggish smile on it, the poor guy had no idea what was going through his head right now and he only had himself to blame for it. however he did try to have a conversation with him.

'Tell me what?' he replied, finally reaching the officers room.

Prowl then jumped out of Bluestreak's grip and grabbed his arms, pressing him up against the wall. The gunner yelped and he went bright red as Prowl leaned in closer to him, so very close. Bluestreak had no idea what to expect, he never seen a drunk Prowl before and he was trying not to moan as he felt the officers body pressed up against his. Prowl continued to talk.

'Thaat...yooou...are...are really...really...ad...ador...rabble.'

Before Bluestreak could figure out what he had meant to say he suddenly felt Prowl's lips crash against his own, the gunners optics widening in shock and his face going redder than Track's. His crush, the second in command was kissing him. Truth be told that was Bluestreak's first ever kiss and he had never tasted something so sweet before. He could taste the traces of Ultra High Energon in Prowl's mouth as his glossa traced over his, his face continued to flare even after Prowl broke off and slumped against the gunners body, still drunk. Bluestreak couldn't move, he couldn't even think, he had just been kissed by his crush and he could still taste him. Prowl would never do a thing like that, he didn't just go around kissing random people, however he had said, in his drunken way, that the young Autobot was adorable and the officer never said things like that. As Bluestreak tried to figure it out what it all meant Prowl suddenly stood back up and tried to get into his room, the gunner had to slap himself so he could help him. upon opening the door Bluestreak flushed again when he felt Prowl nuzzle his neck and purr into his audios.

'Heey Bluey...you wanna...wanna...stay...and haaave...a little...fun?'

Bluestreak's face went even redder but before he could say anything he felt Prowl's lips on his again and his hands wandering down the gunners body. Bluestreak didn't know what to do, he knew what Prowl was talking about but he was just too scared to say yes and too scared to leave Prowl alone in his state of mind. The gunner shivered as he felt his urges take control and even though Prowl was drunk, he was still so very handsome and seductive to look at...he couldn't say no and he silently closed the door to the officers room.


	4. Chapter 4

_I kept it a little short but the next one will be longer!_

**Deep Blue Love Part 4**

Bluestreak made a small noise before flickering his optics on, almost shutting them at the bright light around him. His head ached a little and his body was slow to respond to the commands his brain computer was giving them, he also couldn't really remember a lot from what had happened last night. He also realized, after a moment or two, that this wasn't his room. He tried to sit up but something was preventing him from doing so, something was holding him down. Looking down at his chest his optics widened a little when he saw a set of hands, holding him in place, wrapped round his body tight. The gunners Spark pulsed very fast as he slowly looked over his shoulder and saw the face of a sleeping mech, a face that almost made him jump off the berth in horror when the memories came flooding back in.

'Oh slag.' he almost whimpered.

Prowl was sound asleep right next to him, his arms wrapped round the gunner, unaware that the other had awaken from his sleep. Bluestreak grimaced as he slowly and carefully forced Prowl to release him and slid of the berth, all while trying to piece together what had happened last night. He had given Prowl a Energon cube and he had presumed it was a Low Energon cube, however after the officer had guzzled down the lot he had discovered that it was an Ultra High Energon cube, which was like drinking 5 High Energon cubes at the same time. Not wanting Prowl to make a scene in his drunken state he took him back to his room where Prowl suddenly began to seduce and temp the young Autobot.

'You stupid idiot!' cursed Bluestreak to himself as he tried to locate his missing cod piece cover.

Bluestreak had never been with anyone before, last night with Prowl was his first ever time bonding with someone and even though he had been dreaming about this moment for a very long time, a sense of guilt crept into his mind. Prowl had been very drunk and he couldn't tell right from wrong in his state. The young gunner had been almost so desperate for the officer to notice him and maybe even show some form of love towards him that he didn't even care when he allowed the second in command to take him. However Prowl had no idea what he was doing and when he woke up he was going to have one heck of a headache.

Bluestreak tried to hide any evidence, flushing as he placed Prowl's cod piece back on and making sure that there was no trace of his energy signature in the room before quietly leaving the sleeping officer. Outside it was quiet, it was rather early in the morning but there should at least had been a sentry walking around at this hour. Running back to his room, Bluestreak locked the door and almost curled up on his berth, angered and ashamed of himself. He had taken advantage of Prowl's drunken state and if he woke up and remembered what happened the officer was going to do more than small time punishments, also that he was going to wake up with a headache from hell. Anyone who drank Ultra High Energon would get a major headache for at least a week, it was only ever used when Energy levels on an Autobot were at their lowest so it was sort of a medical beverage. It didn't explain though how it ended up at the party, Bluestreak had checked and doubled checked that he only had low Energon cubes so how did a Ultra High end up in the party?

'This has Smokescreen's name all over it!'

Smokescreen must of somehow slipped the Energon cube on the table when he was distracting the gunner, it had to be the reason, it had to be why. He must of done it to make Prowl look like an idiot in front of everyone and ruin his reputation and then Bluestreak would get the blame. However if Prowl did wake up and if he did have a major headache he would go to Ratchet, Ratchet would discover the traces of Ultra High and then all hell would break loose. He'd be in big trouble since it was his responsibility for the supply of Energon cubes and if the other Autobots found out what he and Prowl did after the party he would be in very big trouble. Prowl wouldn't even want to see him after that and the other Autobots would be disgusted with him while Smokescreen got the last laugh.

Also Bluestreak couldn't get what had happened last night with Prowl out of his head. Even though he was drunk Prowl had, well to put it bluntly, put on an impressive performance. The memories were coming back and he remembered how he whined and moan at his touches and how he had to hold on to him in case he fell. It ended with Prowl slumping on top of him and falling into recharge and then Bluestreak fell asleep later on from exhaustion. Would Prowl remember? What would happen if he did? What would happen when he wakes up? Trying not to worry about it too much he forced himself back into recharge, praying to Primus that when he woke up everything would be normal again.

* * *

After a few hours of recharge Bluestreak had to wake up and he had to attend a Patrol brief with Ratchet, Hound, Jazz and Mirage, a brief that Prowl was supposed to be giving. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary but at the appointed hour of when Prowl was supposed to show up he never arrived, and even after five minutes Jazz was already beginning to worry. Prowl was never late, he was either early or on time but never late.

'Where the slag is he?' muttered the third in command, his optics on the door.

'He might be suffering a hang over.' chuckled Hound.

Bluestreak tried to smile but he was having a very hard time doing so as the guilt began to pile up within him. Hound had meant it as a joke but if only he knew, that Prowl was probably trying to get up from his berth in pain. That when he eventually walked in he would be slouched and tired, maybe even pass out. Jazz shook his head at Hound and explained why.

'Prowl wouldn't be in a hang over, he can't drink.'

'Can't or won't?' replied the Soldier.

'Can't, even if he wants to.'

Upon hearing those words from Jazz, who was using a serious tone, Bluestreak suddenly sat up as a shot of panic ran through him like lightning. What did that mean? Even if he wanted to?

'Wha- What?' stammered the gunner.

Jazz turned his attention to Bluestreak, failing to notice that the younger Autobot was in a sudden panic.

'Prowl has a sensitive Energon Fluid Chamber or something. Drinking powerful stuff like a High Energon Cube would make him sick for a month! One of the many reasons why he hates parties.'

Bluestreak thought that his Spark was going to stop pulsing for a moment when he heard about the second in commands medical conditions. If Prowl got sick after consuming a High Energon Cube then what would a Ultra High Energon cube do to him? Before Bluestreak could say anything Perceptor suddenly burst into the room, scanning around the area until he spotted Ratchet.

'Ratchet, Wheeljack and I need you right now!' he demanded.

Ratchet calmly got up from the table and followed the scientist out the room, leaving the others confused and Bluestreak's Spark pulsing with fear. Was it about Prowl? Did they find him and rushed him to the med bay? As time passed Bluestreak just wished he had the engines to get up and see what all the commontion was about, however he didn't want to raise suspicion. After a while Optimus entered the room with some documents and such, taking a seat where Prowl was supposed to sitting.

'Where's Prowl?' asked Mirage.

Optimus looked up and Bluestreak could see that there was worry and concern in the Autobot Leader's optics, meaning that something was wrong with the second in command.

'I'm not sure why but Prowl was rushed to the med bay this morning when Sideswipe found him in the hallway, backfiring Energon fluid at an alarming rate. Something must of clogged his engines and Ratchet informed us that it shouldn't be serious, anyway I'm taking over this brief while he's away.'

Bluestreak gritted his teeth and almost dented the table he was gripping so tightly as even more guilt built up within him. Jazz looked shocked while Hound and Mirage got curious, Prowl was a well functioning mech, he rarely ever got sick.

'How did he get clogged? He seemed fine at the party last night.' asked Hound.

'Well Bluestreak had informed me that he only had Low Energon supplied at the party so it can't be that, Ratchet will have to inform us when he takes a look at him, he's in the Emergency chamber.' replied Optimus.

As Optimus began the brief, Bluestreak began to worry and panic in silence, trying not to let the others see his consern. He had no idea that Prowl had such a condition, he had no idea he couldn't drink the strong stuff without getting ill. He seemed fine this morning and he didn't appear to be sick when he left, or was it because he had overworked his Spark during that bonding session that made him so sick? Bluestreak couldn't think striaght, the only thing he did know was that this thing was his fault. He gave Prowl the Ultra High Energon cube, he had let Prowl bond with him and he left him alone in the morning without staying to see if he was all right. Now Prowl was in the med bay and Primus knew what the outcome was going to be.

'Are you listening Bluestreak?'

The gunner looked up to see Optimus look at him with concern but Bluestreak did his best to smile back, he didn't want anyone to see him worry too much or see his guilt. Another thing that was beginging to worry him is what would happen if Ratchet discovered that Prowl had comsumed a Ultra High Energon cube? Would everyone blame him? What would happen to Prowl if he ever remembered what happened last night? Bluestreak couldn't do alot right now, he could only wait for the brief to finish, hoping that it wouldn't be too far off.

* * *

Bluestreak stood outside the medbay, his nerves were making him tremble in fear at what he might learn from the medic. The red light was on and that meant that no one could enter so all he could do was wait some more, Bluestreak had grown tired of waiting. Some of the Autobots passed and checked with him for any news but the young gunner had nothing to tell, he was as clueless as everyone else. More time passed and then, finally, Wheeljack emerged from the medbay, looking tired and worn out. He noticed Bluestreak and made a small wave, to tried to talk.

'Wheeljack! Is Prowl alright!' cried the gunner, desprete to know.

'You'll be glad to know that Prowl is fine but we just had to replace his entire Energon processing unit and he's on strict bed-rest. When we told him he got all mad and stuff, saying stuff like he had paperwork to finish but Ratchet got all mad at him and told him no means no. Now Prowl...is a little mad at everyone...and there is something I want to know Bluestreak.'

Bluestreak flinched when Wheeljack gave him a very seriuos look.

'You gave him a Low Energon cube last night right?'

Bluestreak didn't know what to say, Wheeljack was a trusted friend but would he believe it if he told him that he gave it to him by mistake? He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to get blamed for it either, however if this information was vital to help Prowl he had no choice.

'I-I thought it was a Low one...but after Prowl drank it all I saw the hidden signiture and it was a Ultra High one...I didn't mean it! I swear I only supplied Low ones to the party!'

Wheeljack's optics had widened with shock after hearing Blue's confession.

'Why didn't you tell anyone!?'

'I didn't know he could get sick after drinking that kind of stuff!'

'How the slag did he get back to his room without causing a scene then!?'

'I...took him back.'

When Bluestreak saw the mechanic raise an optic brow he raised his arms up in defence.

'I just dropped him off, I swear. He looked fine to me!'

Wheeljack sighed and tried to think. He knew that his young friend had a crush on Prowl for a very long time and he knew he wouldn't go that far to drug him and make him vulnerable. However he had heard that some people would do anything to get their crush to notice them at a certain point but this was Bluestreak, he wasn't that kind of mech. However how was he going to explain to Ratchet that Prowl "accidentally" drank an Ultra High Energon cube when they were strictly out of reach for anyone? Plus Prowl wasn't stupid, he always checked his Energon before consuming it unless someone else he trusted offered it to him. Wheeljack glanced at the poor youngster, his face filled with guilt, panic and concern.

'Look Prowl will be fine and I'll find a way to convince Ratchet he took one by mistake. You better pray to Primus no one finds out about this.'

Bluestreak nodded, a little relieved but he had one last question he needed answering.

'D-does he remember alot from last night?' he whimpered.

Wheeljack shrugged.

'Well he remembers his time at the party but he can't recall what happened after that. He's still trying to figure out how he got back to his room.'

That was even more reassuring but Prowl would want an investigation about the whole thing so he wasn't clear just yet. Wheeljack went back in to check on the sick officer while Bluestreak headed to the break room, wondering what to do next and how he was going to prove that this was all Smokescreen's fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deep Blue Love Part 5**

Bluestreak felt like his engines were being pulled apart when Optimus ordered everyone to attend a meeting to discuss the situation with Prowl, who was now back in his room after Ratchet decided he was healthy enough to leave the med bay. Ever since then the SIC had been in a very bad mood, so bad even the twins were afraid to pop in for a quick visit. To the gunner's horror, Prowl had found out about the incident with the Ultra High Energon cube and he wanted an investigation, however he was too ill since the new parts within him weren't in sync with his systems just yet and he had paperwork to finish. Only problem there was that Prowl was too ill to get out of his berth and his paperwork just kept piling up. This meeting the Autobots were attending was actually a set-up, Optimus was trying to find someone to help Prowl with his work until he recovered.

'I just need someone to be there and keep an optic on him while doing the paperwork. He was deadlines and accounts that need sorting...plus he really wants to start that investigation on the Ultra High Energon cube incident.'

The whole base had found out about it and already some of the Autobots were pointing the fingers at each other. Some thought it was the twins, they were always playing pranks on the SIC but they stated that they weren't even allowed to enter the Energon Stock room and that they would never dream of doing that to Prowl...unless it was a medium one of course. Some thought it was Cliffjumper, he was the Energon Stock room sentry that day but he suddenly got all defensive and reminded everyone that Red Alert had security cameras that overlooked the entrance of the Stock room. After talking it over with Red Alert he stated that the only Autobots that went in there were Jazz, Hound, Cliffjumper and Bluestreak.

'So it must of been one of those four!' exclaimed Ironhide.

'Yeah but who? It can't of been Jazz, he knew about Prowl's condition.' replied Blaster.

'I seroiusly doubt it was Cliffjumper, the Ultra High Energon is on a high shelf and he can't reach it!' said Hoist.

Bluestreak sighed as he heard the Autobots talk amongst themselves about the culprit who tried to poison Prowl, wondering who it was. He knew it was Smokescreen it had to be but when he asked Red Alert he said that he never saw him enter the Store room, he had been in his quarters most of the day. Bluestreak glared at Smokescreen from across the briefing room and he just looked back with a smug impression on his face, as if to say,

'Yeah I did it, so what you're gonna do about it?'

Bluestreak couldn't do anything about it, no one would believe him since they all saw Smokescreen as a goody-goody. As the gunner tried to think how he was going to to exploit the crude soldier, Optimus once again asked for an assistant for Prowl.

'It's simple, you just sign it and file it! I really need someone to help Prowl finish his work and keep an optic on him.'

Most of the Autobots looked away, trying not to make it noticeable that they didn't want to be picked. Working with Prowl sounded like the job from hell, he was in a foul mood and he had a pile of paperwork that needed to be finished ASAP. Bluestreak looked around as Optimus once again asked for an assistant, the Autobots not looking up. Bluestreak had considered it but he couldn't, what if Prowl remembered what had happened about the other night and charge him for taking advantage of him and drugging him. The brief ended and Optimus continued asking for someone to help Prowl as the Autobots left the room. Wheeljack noticed the young gunner gazing over at Prime as he asked around and he walked over to him.

'Blue, why don't you help him?' asked the engineer.

'W-what!? Are you nuts, Prowl might remember something if he sees me and he'll put the blame on me...plus this is sorta my fault.' sighed the gunner.

'Yeah...but in a way, you'll be making up for it! Plus I doubt he'll remember, Ratchet said the Strong Energon had affected his central nerve system that in term affected his memory banks so don't worry...also you'll spend more time with him!'

Bluestreak having Prowl hating him for the rest of his cycle wasn't very tempting but Wheeljack did have a point, in a way he could make up for all the harm he had done and spend some time with his crush, maybe even develop their relationship. After taking a deep breath he left Wheeljack's company and walked up to Optimus, tyring to keep his calm as he approached his leader. Prime noticed the young gunner and faced him, praying to Primus that he was up for the job.

'Can I help you Bluestreak?'

Bluestreak made a nervous squeak before answering back.

'Well...Prime I heard...well you said that Prowl...that Prowl needed...well...some help and I...was wondering...'

Prime had heard enough, it was clear what the youth was asking for and he was thankful to Primus that someone had finally come forward. He wrapped an arm round his shoulder and escorted him out the briefing room towards Prowl's quarters, the gunner suddenly getting nervous and wondering how his leader figured it out. As they walked down the halls to Prowl's room, Optimus began to talk.

'I thank you from the bottom of my Spark for accepting this Bluestreak...it's just that Prowl is so stubborn, he even shouted at me when I told him to rest but then he started begging me to start the investigation into how he got drugged...he's clearly very angry about it. Oh by the way we need to talk later about the incident...I'm not blaming you but you were in charge of supplying the Energon so I'll have Red Alert have a chat with you.'

Bluestreak smiled nervously and began to think that this wasn't such a good idea. As they got closer to Prowl's room they could hear loud voices from the SIC's room and outside the door was Red Alert with a grumpy expression on his face. The loud voices from the room clearly belonged to Prowl and Ratchet and it didn't sound good. The closer they got the louder the voices were and the gunner could detect the anger and frustration in their tones.

'I SAID YOU NEED REST YOU IDIOT! RED ALERT WILL CARRY ON WITH THE INVESTIGATION!'

'THAT SPINELESS COWARD COULDN'T FIND A DECPTICON IF IT CAME UP TO HIM AND SMACKED HIM IN THE FACE!'

'WELL YOU CAN'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T EVEN MOVE!'

'I SWEAR TO PRIMUS I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON-OF-A-MALFUNCTIONING-DRONE AND MAKE HIM REGRET HE HAD NEVER BEEN MANUFACTURED!'

Bluestreak grimaced as they approached the door, every word that Prowl screamed seemed to be directed at him and it made him scared to go in to see him. Optimus addressed Red Alert, the security officer still looking annoyed.

'I presume he's still...unstable?'

Red Alert sighed.

'Indeed...I have a feeling that I won't be doing that much investigating if this keeps up, Ratchet had to restrain him this morning. To be honest I have never seen him this angry before.'

As the two bots chatted Ratchet came out the room in a huff.

'That's it, I give up, he can glitch up for all I care.' growled the medic.

With that he stomped off back to the med bay leaving Optimus sighing and Red Alert grumbling. Bluestreak almost whimpered as the Autobot leader gestured him to follow him into the room while Red Alert went after the angered medic, dreading at what he might see and hear. He walked in after Prime and trembled as he could hear growling from one end of the room. After adjusting his optics he saw Prowl in his berth with a very, very pissed off look on his face. Next to him was his desk filled with paperwork that needed to be taken care of and a rather messy desk, filled with tools and such. He seemed to have trouble functioning some of his basic systems and his core temperature was above average and the way he was glaring at Bluestreak made him feel that the officer knew something. Prowl tried to sit up but Optimus moved forward and held him down.

'Now, now Prowl, you heard the doc, you're resting until your new parts are in sync with the rest of your systems. The good news is I brought you an assistant to help you with your paperwork and such.'

Prowl shot a look at Bluestreak before looking back at his leader. He seemed a little uncomfortable with the gunner in the room for some reason.

'I don't...need...help...' growled the officer, trying to get his vocal processors back online after the screaming row he had with Ratchet.

Optimus shook his head and remained firm with his desion. Bluestreak tried to smile but he felt the guilt coming back to haunt him as he watched Prowl trying to keep his systems from shutting down. If only he had doubled checked that dam Energon Cube, if only he suspected something from Smokescreen earlier then his crush wouldn't be in such a state. When Optimus finally convinced Prowl to let the gunner help him he left and gave Bluestreak a pat on the shoulder, to say thanks for volunteering before walking out the door. Bluestreak made a small sigh as he walked over to Prowl, who was still moaning in pain and growling a little. There was an awkward silence before Prowl finally spoke.

'Why...why did you...decide to help...me?' he gasped.

At that point was Bluestreak wanted to say that it was his fault and that he deserved to be punished but if he did Prowl would never trust him again and he would never accept him ever. The Autobot sighed and he sat on a stool next to Prowl on a small stool, trying to think of what to say.

'Because I wanted to...I mean...I just wanted to help you, I know what you're like with paperwork.' said Bluestreak with a small chuckle.

Prowl said nothing but made a small sigh as he appeared to be calming down at last. Bluestreak felt a little happier that the officer didn't snap at him, hoping that he wouldn't remember a lot from that night but at the same time he wished he did. It did make him wonder why Prowl would make a move on him in a drunken state, he didn't even realize Prowl could be like that and why would Prowl even try to hit on him? Was it because he was around at the time or was it something else. After thinking about it for a little while he pushed these thoughts out of his mind and carried on with his work with Prowl, glad to see that Prowl did at last crack a smile.

* * *

Smokescreen felt like laughing his head off when he heard about Prowl getting sick from an Ultra High Energon cube and that he was sensitive to the strong stuff, he almost laughed out loud when he heard that the SIC was screaming in pain from the transplant. However the best part was that it was Bluestreak who gave him the cube, Bluestreak gave his crush a Energon cube that made him deathly sick, it was pure black comedy. Smokescreen had placed a Ultra High Energon cube on the table but he it was pure luck that Bluestreak grabbed it. The original plan was to let some other Autobot take it and then cause some scene that would make Prowl stop the party and upset Bluestreak, however this was far much better then what he had planned. The Autobot soldier made a dark chuckle as he sat in his room, wondering what he should do next to torture the young Gunner.

'He can be so cute when he's scared.' sniggered Smokescreen, thinking cruel and wicked thoughts that involved the young Autobot.

The moment he found out about Bluestreak's crush on Prowl he starting tormenting him in such cruel ways but only did so when other Autobots weren't around, last thing he wanted was to be punished for harassing another Autobot. It was a sick pleasure to see Bluestreak being tormented as he tried to get Prowl to notice him, however Smokescreen had thought that it was impossible since Prowl never opened up to anybody...that was until he found out something about Prowl, something that no one else knew except for Prowl, himself and Jazz. Jazz had let it slip when he was having a friendly drink with Smokescreen, the only reason he hanged out with the third in command was because he was the most popular Autobot in the base. Also at the time he was tyring to see if the rumour that he and Prowl were once in a relationship was true.

'No, no man. I admit Prowl is one handsome fella but we're just friends.' chuckled Jazz.

'Well I find that hard to believe Jazz, you two seem so close.' snickered Smokescreen.

'Well yeah but Prowl has his optics on someone else.'

That suddenly got Smokecreen's attention and he pried a litttle deeper, his curiosity getting the better of him. Jazz realized what he had just said and tried to change the subject but Smokescreen was already trying to get some more information.

'Really, who?'

'Sorry man but I promised Prowl I wouldn't say a thing.'

Since Jazz wasn't going to give him the answer he starting investigating, observing how the SIC acted in front of the other Autobots. At first he thought it was Optimus but he realized that he only saw respect for him, nothing more. It couldn't be Ratchet, he was in a relationship with Wheeljack and it wasn't Red Alert since he was with Inferno, Ironhide was too old, he hated both the twins, Trailbreaker wasn't his type and neither was Mirage. He almost gave up when he realized something about the way he acted around Bluestreak. He was calmer, not as grumpy as he usually was and he didn't always snap at him when he did stupid things. Since Smokescreen was already teasing the gunner he found it even more ironic that Bluestreak had a thing for Prowl. However some things were confusing the Autobot. Why did Prowl reject Bluestreak's gift and why did he seem to be agitated when around him? Could had he been wrong about them?

'Oh who cares, it's only interesting when he's crying anyway.' snickered the dark Autobot, continuing his dark and twisted thoughts on how to make Bluestreak cry next time and maybe even have some fun with him...whether he liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Deep Blue Love 6**

At first Bluestreak thought that doing Prowl's paperwork was going to be hard and exhausting but to his surprise he was finding it rather easy, like Prime said all he had to do was sign, stamp and file. Also, much to his joy, Prowl didn't mind having a small chat with him from time to time, even though he was still feeling poorly after the Ultra High Energon cube incident. It did worry the gunner that Prowl was still determined to find the culprit who did this to him however Wheeljack had informed him that there was no possible way for the officer to remember, the powerful Energon cube had damaged his memory circuits and deleted the memories from that night so for now Bluestreak could only pray that no one would ever find out. Time passed and Bluestreak thought that his bond with Prowl was growing stronger every day.

'How are you feeling today Prowl?' asked the gunner, filing a Data Pad as he spoke.

'A little better I suppose...Ratchet says I'll be up in a couple of days and that's when I'm starting my investigation!' answered Prowl, a sense of determination in his tone.

Bluestreak smirked a little but he was really feeling worried. Then again it was Smokescreen who had placed the cube on the table at the party, there had to be some sort of clue that would trace back to him, to prove that he was the one who commited the act. However Smokescreen wasn't dumb, he would of covered his tracks somehow, leaving everyone lost and confused. Speaking of Smokescreen, Bluestreak had done every thing in his power to avoid him at all costs, he walked around the base with other Autobots and stayed in his room when he wasn't needed. Ever since the day of the incident Smokescreen had this dangerous look of lust in his optics when ever he gazed at Bluestreak, making the poor youth feel afraid and uncomfortable. He did feel safe when he was in Prowl's company, Smokescreen didn't go anywhere near him while he was sick, thinking that if he did the officer would somehow put the blame on him. As Bluestreak cotinued his troubled thinking, Prowl finally noticed the youth's saddened face.

'What's wrong with you?' he asked.

Bluestreak suddenly sat up and looked over at Prowl, a little surprised to see that the officer looked a little concerned. He felt his cheeks heat up but he forced himself to remain calm as he answered to his secret crush.

'N-nothing...just tired. I can see why you get so stressed at times with all this work.'

Prowl made a small chuckle.

'It doesn't atcully, I enjoy it.'

Bluestreak looked back at Prowl confused, this was indeed stressful work, how could he not get tired after all of this? Prowl chuckled again when he saw the gunner's confused face.

'If you're wondering why I get so grumpy all the time, blame it on the brothers and the other stupid stunts everyone else does when at battle with the Decepticon's. However when it comes to Wheeljack's explosions, Ratchet's medical supplies, sentry patrol, organizing briefs and stragety meetings that no one wants to go to...it doesn't really stess me out that much, I guess I'm just used to it.'

Bluestreak felt his jaw drop, if he had Prowl's job he would of killed himself on the first day of work. Hearing it from the officer sounded exhausting and it seemed impossible for Prowl to do all this and smile at the end of the day, not that there was anything wrong with that, Bluestreak loved it when Prowl smiled. The SIC chuckled when he saw how amazed the gunner was, not everyone could do this sort of thing without taking it out on something, even Jazz would crash his systems with this job, he only did a quarter of what Prowl did every day. Bluestreak flushed a little again and carried on with the work, pleased he didn't have that much left to do meaning that Prowl's work was up to date. Prowl himself was surprised that Bluestreak had managed to finish all the work he had to do, he was expecting him to get tired and quit, however the young Autobot had proved him wrong.

'I have to say you did a good job there Bluestreak.'

The gunner felt his face going red, that was the first compliment Prowl had given him in a long time. He took a quick five minute break and sat back in the chair for a bit to admire his work, his optics falling on Prowl's old pen, the one pen Prowl refused to get rid of. Bluestreak glanced over at Prowl who seemed to be trying to relax, giving the young Autobot a chance to look at the old pen, carefully picking it up from it's hold and examining it. It was indeed quite an old pen and it would make anyone wonder why Prowl keep such a thing.

'What are you doing?'

Bluestreak almost dropped the pen when he suddenly heard Prowl spoke, looking over to see that he seemed quite concern that Bluestreak was holding his pen. The gunner chuckled nervously as he placed the pen back in it's rightful place.

'Sorry Prowl...I was just wondering why would you want such an old pen? I-I mean was there something wrong with the one I tried to give you?'

It took a moment before Prowl finally answered and Bluestreak saw in Prowl's optics that he seemed to thinking of a fond memory. In fact Prowl looked a lot like Bluestreak when he was thinking about his him, causing quite a stir of emotions within the younger Autobot. What did the pen mean to Prowl? Was it a gift from someone that the officer liked?

'It was a gift from long ago...I doubt he's still around but...I just keep it to remind me of him.' sighed the officer.

Bluestreak felt his Spark sunk within in, Prowl already had a crush on someone else and the officer wasn't even sure if he was around or not. It was almost painful to see the small smile crept on Prowl's face as he took his trip down memeory lane, no one wonder he didn't want the gunner's pen, he still liked this other guy. Bluestreak winced when he felt the tears ready to fall.

'E-excuse me Prowl...I just need a break.'

Bluestreak left the room in a hurry, running down the hallway and trying not to cry. How could he not see this, his crush liking someone else, how could he compete with that? It was no wonder Prowl didn't accept his gift and it was no wonder Prowl didn't get rid of his old one, it was a gift from his past lover. Plus it did explain why Prowl was muttering another Autobot's name in his sleep. Bluestreak slumped against a wall and sighed, some tears still falling. How could he get Prowl to like him now? As he sat there lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that another Autobot was approaching him. It took the young Gunner a few moments before he finally realized that someone was standing infront of him and he looked up quickly, hoping it wasn't Smokescreen. To his surprise he saw Ratchet glaring down at him, not impressed that the youth was sitting in the middle of a hallway.

'What are you doing down there?' sighed the medic.

Bluestreak sniffled a little before sitting up.

'S-sorry Ratchet...it's just...I feel like...like everything I have done has been for nothing.'

Ratchet made another sigh and sat down next to the crying youth, he knew what the problem was. Ever since Bluestreak had been talking to Wheeljack about his mega-crush on Prowl he had grown used to the youth running into his bondmate's arms for comfort when Prowl said some harsh words to him so he could only guess what had happened. He waited for Bluestreak to calm down before talking in a calmer tone.

'So what happened with Prowl?'

Bluestreak sighed.

'Ratchet...if you liked Wheeljack for a long time but found out he liked someone else...what would you do?'

The medic pondered this, if Wheeljack did like someone else he would of killed his rival right there and then, however this was young Bluestreak and gruffy Prowl so using wrench killing methods weren't going to help. However he had no idea that Prowl did like anyone, he had always thought that he would of, possibly, end up with Bluestreak. He tried to solve the problem, as gently as he could.

'Do you know who?'

Bluestreak sighed and took a deep breath as he explained about how he tried giving the pen he had made for the officer only to have it rejected, when Prowl murmered another Autobot's name in his sleep and when Prowl told him that the old pen he had was a gift from someone.

'It was the way he said it...he looked so happy, he looked like me when I thought about him. It's no wonder he rejected my pen, he still prefers using that old thing...like it meant everything to him...how can I compete with that if he already likes...'

Bluestreak's explanation was interuppted when Ratchet smaked him round the head, leaving the youth looking up confused. Ratchet looked both annoyed and amused, shaking his head as he expalined.

'Are you really that dumb kid!? That pen is old enough to be in a scrap heap's, scrap heap! It must of been a memento from an old friend or something or even an EX! I haven't even heard of anyone called Beta within any of the Autobot ranks or any of the Cybertronia Archives! Prowl just probaley keeps it to remind him of this fella, it doesn't mean you don't have a chance.'

Bluestreak sniffled a bit, making the medic grumble as he drew the youth into a small cuddle, something he only preffered to do with his bondmate. Bluestreak felt emabbaressed but happy as he felt the medic hold him gently.

'Look...some of the Autobots think that Prowl has taken a liking to you. I mean he let's you off easy when you do something stupid and he didn't even put up a fight with Prime when you voluenteered to help with his work. Maybe you're the one Prowl has been waiting for to...y'know...get him over his last relasionship...if he ever had one'

Bluestreak listened to every single word Ratchet had spoken. It was true, he over-reacted in such a silly way and right infront of Prowl too. Like Ratchet said, Prowl must of been over him but he keeps the pen as a reminder...still if Prowl kept something like that for a long time could he still harbour feelings for this chap? Ratchet had grown tired of sitting next to the sobbing youth and got up, dragging Bluestreak up with him.

'Now go back and have a chat with Prowl, alright? Like Wheeljack said, never give up.'

Bluestreak nodded and allowed Ratchet to carry on with his work, leaving the youth all alone. Bluestreak sighed and decided to head back to Prowl's room, hoping that Prowl wasn't in the middle of his painful fits. As he got closer he heard quite a commotion, coming from Prowl's room.

* * *

Jazz was on his break and he had nothing better to do today, so he decided to spend it with his old pal Prowl. He had popped in to see him from time to time but he was just as grouchy as ever, the officer only allowing Bluestreak to eneter the room. Jazz chuckled as he thought about Bluestreak and Prowl, he had always presumed that Prowl had a thing for the young Gunner, he acted so very different around him. Although Prowl hadn't told him, Jazz trusted his instincts that Prowl did indeed have a crush on Bluestreak, he was confident that this was true. As he approached Prowl's room he was suddenly surprised to see Bluestreak run out with an upset expression on his face. A little concerned he knocked on the door when Bluestreak vanished down the hallway, wondering what Prowl did to upset him.

'Is that you Blue?' came the officer's voice.

'Nope, it's Jazz.'

Jazz smirked when he heard the officer sigh in frustration but he allowed him to enter, the third in command amazed that Bluestreak had indeed been helping the officer with his work. He had imagined that the poor kid would just give up after the first two form's but he had indeed been proved wrong. Prowl sighed, trying to sit up and wicing when he felt a tingle of pain from his lower body.

'What do you want?' demanded Prowl.

Jazz shrugged and looked at the dek where all the paperwork was scattered.

'Just came to see how my good buddy is, that's all.'

Prowl sighed again and he glanced out the door, as if he was trying to see if someone was there. Jazz noticed and smirked.

'Wondering where Blue is?'

'Yeah...he just left a second ago, not sure why.'

Jazz tlted his head in confusion. Prowl would never lie but Bluestreak wouldn't run off upset without a reason either. Looking at Prowl's desk again, his optics suddenly fell on a certain pen. Prowl saw Jazz's expression on his face had changed to a rather serious one and he followed his optics till they landed on the pen, wincing when he realized what was about to come. Jazz picked up the pen and suddenly glared at Prowl, who returned the glare.

'What. Is. This?' snarled Jazz.

Prowl shrugged and folded his arms.

'It's a pen Jazz, what do you think.'

Jazz took a few steps closer, his face now filled with anger and hurt, as if the pen had a bad omen around it and the longer Prowl kept it the longer he would be in pain. Why had he not notice it before, he had seen Prowl write down many things on his data pads but he never really paid attention to his pen, how he regretted it now. He stood infront of Prowl and demanded for answers.

'Don't play dumb with me Prowl, why do you still have this dam thing!'

Prowl glared at Jazz but looked away, he had no intention to answer the third in command. Jazz was starting to get impatient and he sat next to Prowl, his anger rising the longer the officer ignored him.

'I thought you were over him...I mean after what he did to you, he used you man! He toyed with you and abused your emotions, he didn't give a dam about you qnd yet you continued to tell yourself that you still loved him! You promised me you would get rid of everything that reminded you of him but I see that you still have this piece of crap! Now yo better tell me why you still have this!'

Prowl refused to look at him, he had ignored everysingle word the third in comand had said, making Jazz even more frustrated. He suddely forced Prowl to look at him by grabbing his shoulders and twisting his body around, the officer wincing as he felt a slight jolt of pain from the sudden movement. Jazz continued to demand for information.

'Tell me why!? I mean I heard from Wheeljack that Bluestreak made a pen for you but you refused it! A perfectly brand new pen from a special guy and you turn it down so you can keep this stupid peice of junk from that son-of-a-glitched-mainframe! How can you still love that sicko!?'

Prowl suddenly pushed Jazz away from him, causing Jazz to fall to the ground. Prowl seemed to be furious with the way Jazz was talking about this person from the officer's past and he wasn't letting him continue with his pep talk.

'It's none of your business what I do in my personal time.' snarled the second in command.

Jazz growled and stood back up. Prowl could be stuborn at times but this was beyond ridculous, this was all so very wrong.

'I'M YOUR SLAGGING FRIEND! IT IS MY BUSINESS!'

Prowl shouted back.

'SINCE WHEN!?'

'HE USED YOU FOR PRIMUS' SAKE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!?'

'WHY DON'T YOU JUST BUTT OUT FOR ONCE!?'

'BECAUSE I CARE!'

'WELL I DON'T!'

As the two bots argued they failed to notice Bluestreak entering the room, his face filled with worry and concern to see two officers fighting each other. Jazz finally detected the young Gunner's energy signiture, as did Prowl and they both stopped to stare at Blue, their faces filled with sheer embaressment as the youth looked back with confused optics. There was a long silence before it was broken by Bluestreak.

'Did something happen?'

Jazz scratched his head and tried to smile as he approached the youth. He had never raised his voice infront of any of the younger bots, except when he was in battle of coruse, he had been told he was quite scary when he was angry but not as scary as Ratchet. He gave Bluestreak a friendly pat on the shoulder.

'It's nothing Blue, me and Prowl just ran into something we both don't agree on and we ARE planning on talking about later.'

With that Jazz left the room, leaving the pen on a small side table near Prowl's door and dissapearing down the hallway. Bluestreak waited till he was ot of sight before looking back at Prowl, who seemed both upset and lost, he appeared to be deep in thought and failed to notice Bluestreak approach him.

'Are you OK Prowl?' asked the Gunner, wondering what on Earth him and Jazz were arguing about.

Prowl looked up finally and shook his head, a small smile on his face.

'It's nothing...really. We get into fights about all sorts of things. Why don't we call it a day, I need a recharge.'

Bluestreak nodded and left the room, looking back to see the officer fall into recharge. The Gunner didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about the arument that had just taken place and he wondered if this would affect his chances of getting together with his crush.


	7. Chapter 7

Deep Blue Love 7

Some time had passed and Prowl finally manged to get back on his feet, his new parts were now in top working condition and he felt as good as new. Bluestreak was glad to see that he was well but he felt very scared when Prowl made an announcement that he was starting the investigation to find the one who gave him a Ultra High Energon cube. Wheeljack told him that maybe he should come clean and admit to his mistake but Bluestreak didn't want to lose Prowl's trust, he didn't want to risk it. Everyday Bluestreak watched as Prowl questioned everyone, examined footage and looked for clues, meaning he was a step closer to finding the culprit. To make matters worse some Autobots told Prowl who they suspect it was, including Bluestreak, but Prowl said that he believed that the Gunner wouldn't do such a thing. As the youth sat in the break room, Sideswipe walked over to see why one of his friend's seemed bummed out.

'Hey Blue, what's up?' asked the red twin.

Bluestreak sighed and looked up.

'It's nothing...just stupid worries that's all.' replied the Gunner.

Bluestreak didn't want to tell Sideswipe about the Ultra High Energon cube incident, he'd go running off to Prowl and tattle on him. So far he hadn't told anyone about the whole thing, apart from Wheeljack, who promised not to tell anyone. Sideswipe smirked and gave Bluestreak a pat on the shoulder, he may had been a prankster but he cared about his friends.

'Aw c'mon Blue, why don't ya tell ya buddy Side's all about it?'

Bluestreak looked up again to see Sideswipe waiting for some sort of response, there was no trick and he was sincere. However Bluestreak really didn't want to discuss the whole thing about prowl with him, thinking he would go off later and brag about it to someone, so he decided to change the subject.

'I heard that you managed to steal something of Ratchet's again!'

Sideswipe chuckled, he did like to brag about his pranks but he was truly concerned about his friend, he hadn't seen him this upset since the time they teased him about his crush on Prowl.

'C'mon Blue, it's best to get it out!'

Bluestreak sighed and shook his head, trying to get the message across that he really didn't want to talk about this, he was too ashamed. Sideswipe sighed once again, this wasn't like Bluestreak, not at all. Defeated he got up to leave but he had one last message to leave for the young gunner.

'Well if you need anything just come talk to me...oh by the way, Smokescreen was looking for you.'

Bluestreak flinched at the sound of that Autobot's name, if Smokescreen was looking for him it meant trouble. However before he could ask the red twin what it was about, Sideswipe had already walked off, leaving the Gunner all alone. Bluestreak gulped nervously, he didn't want to be alone if Smokescreen was looking for him and he didn't want to know what would happen if he bumped into him. Deciding to head to Wheeljack's workshop, the young Autobot got up and quickly walked off, checking if the coast was clear before wandering into the hallways. All he could do now was walk fast and hope that he wouldn't meet Smokescreen along the way.

* * *

Wheeljack sighed as he packed away old files of Spark Readings from all the Autobots in the base. He had promised Ratchet to help clean up so they could at least get a few minutes together but so far all they had done was sort out tool boxes and file away old documents, not one private or passionate moment together. Wheeljack was actually in the mood to spend some quality time with his bondmate but at this rate there was no chance.

'When was the last time you clean up in here Ratchet?' grumbled the engineer.

'About 4 millions years ago?' replied the medic in a cheeky tone.

Wheeljack sighed and growled in frustration when he dropped a few sheets of Spark Readings. Bending down to pick them up he noticed that one of them belonged to Prowl and that it was his Spark Readings from the past 6 months. Although Wheeljack wasn't the type to go reading other people's data he couldn't help but take a peek. Spark reading's could tell you alot about what a fellow Autobot had been up to, like a human heart reading, only more in detph. Ratchet could just look at one spike and say that one Autobot got excited and another spike could tell him that the Autobot was nervous. He could even guess what an Autobot had been doing all day and he had been trying to teach Wheeljack how to read them...so far the engineer could only tell whether an Autobot had been happy or not. Ratchet noticed Wheeljack looking at some Spark Readings and walked over to have a peep.

'What are you up to?' chuckled the medic, his arms wrapping round the engineer's waist as he nuzzled his shoulders.

Wheeljack shrugged as he looked over Prowl's Spark Reading's, trying not to get tempted as ratchet continued to tease him with touches and kisses.

'Just practicing.' was his only relpy.

Wheeljack looked at the spikes and the dates on the reading's before him and his optics stopped on one particular date, the date the party took place, the date when Prowl drank that Ultra High Energon cube. He examined it a bit more to try and guess if Prowl had been happy about the party, something to cheer Bluestreakup with, however he saw one spike that confused him a little. Since Ratchet was over his shoulder he decided to ask the expert.

'What do these readings tell you Ratchet?'

Ratchet looked up from his kisses and looked at the reading's before him. After a while he formed a cheeky smirk and began to chuckle. Wheeljack tilted his head in confusion as Ratchet continued to chuckle.

'Well, well, well...I never knew our second in command had it in him!'

'What? What does it mean?' demanded Wheeljack, concerned because the spike occured around the time Prowl left the party with Bluestreak.

Ratchet chuckled again and he whispered the answer into Wheeljack's audio's. After a second or two Wheeljack's optics widened with shock and he jumped back, looking at Ratchet with horrified optics.

'W-W-W-WHAT!!' he screamed.

Ratchet looked at him confused before looking at the time the spike happened, also noticing that it was roughtly around the time Prowl had left the party. The two Autobots looked at each other, their expressions serious.

* * *

Bluestreak was just outside the med bay after being told by Perceptor that's where Wheeljack was, wondering if he should just walk in or risk seeing ratchet make out with his bondmate. As he pondered he failed to notice Smokescreen walk round the corner of the hallway, the sick Autobot smirking when he spotted the Gunner all by himself.

'What's the matter Blue? Prowl got tired of you already?'

Bluestreaklooked up and winced as Smokescreen approached him, he was too far from the door to the med bay to get away, however Wheeljack and Ratchet were inside so he hoped Smokescreen wouldn't do anything stupid. Smokescreen smirked and caught Bluestreak off guard by grabbing him and pinning him against the wall, the Gunner not looking at him and trying to remain calm. Bluestreak winced again when he felt Smokescreen grabbed his cod piece and made a small squeak of panic when he felt Smokescreen trying to pry it off. He switched his optics off and grimaced when he heard the heavy breathing in his audios.

'I could just do you here and now. Ratchet's probably too busy with his own toy to care about coming out here.' sneered the sick Autobot.

Bluestreak couldn't move, Smokescreen had him pinned hard against the wall, he couldn't even struggle. He felt tears ready to pour when he felt Smokescreen's glossa lick against his cheek and when he felt a part of his cod piece come undone. He trembled, thinking that this was about to happen to him, he was about to become Smokescreen's plaything, however Smokescreen detected movement inside Ratchet's med bay, someone was about to open the door. He jumped back, letting Bluestreak fall to his knees, the Gunner trying to calm himself after a close call. the door to the med bay opened and ratchet's head popped out, he looked a little angry and when he spotted Smokescreen and Bluestreak, who was just getting up from the floor, he suddenly growled loudly.

'Bluestreak, get in here...NOW!'

Bluestreak jumped at Ratchet's harsh tone but he'd rather get a telling off from the medic then spend another moment with Smokescreen. He walked into the med bay, noticing the sick Autobot was licking his lips with lust in his optics. Bluestreak looked away and was thankful when Ratchet closed the door behind him, looking up to see a very angry Wheeljack with some forms in his hands. ratchet walked over and stood next to the engineer, both looking at Bluestreak with serious faces, leaving the Gunner confused.

'W-what's wrong?'

Wheeljack held up some sort of chart with spike reading's with Prowl's name on the top. He noticed a large spike which occured on the day of Prowl's party but it didn't really tell him anything. He looked up confused and Wheeljack finally spoke.

'So you just dropped him off and left him in his room...right Bluestreak?'

Bluestreak suddenly felt uneasy as the engineer continued to expalin.

'Did you know Ratchet can read Spark Reading's...he can tell what an Autobot had been doing anytime, any day...do you know what this Spike means?'

Bluestreak shook his head, waiting for the answer, a sick feeling in his engines that he knew what the answer was going to be. Ratchet stepped forward and said something that made the guilt within him explode.

'This spike means that Prowl's Spark was acting on high levels whilst bonding with another Spark right around the time when you and him left the party. Also when we compare it with your reading's the spike's match...care to explain?'

Bluestreak finally broke down into tears and he fell back into a nearby chair. They had found out, they now knew what had really happened that night and now he could only guess how bad things were going to turn out. he tried to calm himself as Wheeljack began to explode in fury.

'YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!? WHAT THE SLAG WERE YOU THINKING!?'

Bluestreak looked back up with tears in his optics as Wheeljack glared down at him. He didn't mean to deceive his best friend but he was scared, he was a coward and he didn't want anyone to think bad of him. He tried to explain, hoping Wheeljack could show him some pity.

'It was...well he was...and i was...i didn't know what to do...I couldn't leave him alone.'

That wasn't good enough for Wheeljack. He had been through alot to make sure that the second in command never found out about what had happened on the night but he had been deceived as well, his friend had lied to him and it was quite serious.

'Do you realize how serious this is!? If anyone...no, if Prowl finds out about this he would flip and kill you on the spot! Don't you have any idea what you have done!?'

Bluestreak and never really thought about how bad this all could be, he didn't mean to but Prowl was just too hard to resist and he did have a little to much to drink himself. he gave into his desires that night and now he was about to pay for it. He just cried into his hands until he felt Wheeljack slowly wrap his arms around him in a small embrace.

'Look Bluestreak, I'm sorry I blew a fuse but it's just you don't lie to your friends. This is quite serious Blue...you're gonna have to talk to Prowl, you're gonna have to tell him what happened, it's better than him finding out.'

Bluesteak shook his head, he couldn't tell Prowl. If he did the second in command would loose trust in him forever and everyone would look at him in disgust. He looked up to see Wheeljack trying to sooth him and Ratchet's stern face, the gunner forgot how strict and scary the medic was.

'Listen Bluestreak, I'm giving you till tonight and you're gonna talk to him! If you don't I will!' snapped the medic.

This had clearly pissed Ratchet off, he didn't mind keeping secrets but this was far too serious and if Prowl found out he wouldn't just tell Bluestreak off, he'd murder him along with everyone else. Plus it wasn't really fair on both Prowl and Bluestreak, you can't love someone, lie to them and expect to keep the truth from them. It was for the best and he was trying to make the young Gunner understand that. As Wheeljack tried to calm Bluestreak down, they were unaware that someone had been listening in on their conversation.

Bluestreak left the medbay with tear stained cheeks, trying to think what to do. Ratchet and Wheeljack had given him until tonight to tell Prowl the truth or they would, this was far too serious and they didn't want the young Autobot to suffer the consequencese if Prowl ever did found out. Bluestreak sighed, how was he going to tell his crush, how was he going to break it to him. This wouldn't of had happened if he hadn't decided to sleep with Prowl.

'Slaggin idiot!' sobbed Blue to himself.

At that moment he detected another Autobot, looking up he winced to see he was staring at Smokescreen, who had a vicious smile on his face, a smile that made Bluestreak feel very uneasy all of a sudden.

'Go away Smokescreen, I'm not in the mood for your games!' snapped the Gunner.

Smokescreen laughed and took a step closer with that dangerous smile on his face, making Bluestreak take a step back. Smokescreen then raised his hands, indicating that he wasn't going to harm the younger Autobot, he had something darker in mind.

'Relax Blue, I'm not gonna play with you...yet. I was just on my way to tell Prowl some interesting news!'

Bluestreak flinched, did Smokescreen know something? How could that be, only Wheeljack and Ratchet knew about it, no one else even had an idea of what happened. Smokescreen laughed again and gazed lustfully at Bluestreak.

'I must say I'm rather impressed, I had no idea you were such a whore! I can just see Prowl's face when I tell him you took advantage of him!'

Bluestreak's jaw dropped, this was the mother of all nightmares, Smokescreen informing Prowl of the real events that evening. Plus it would be even worse if smokescreen told him, Wheeljack had said it's better that he'd hear the truth from his own mouth than from someone else. Then before he knew it, Smokescreen ran off, heading towards the rec room where Prowl was. In a panic Bluestreak gave chase, realizing he had no choice but to break the news to Prowl sooner then expected.

* * *

Wheeljack and ratchet entered the rec room to find at least half the base in there with Prowl taking information off them relating to what had happened that night at the party. Wheeljack sighed, he hoped that Bluestreak would do the right thing, it was for the best. As Prowl took notes and shook his pen angrily there was a sudden commotion outside the rec room.

'What the slag!' cried Ironhide when Bluestreak and Smokescreen came tumbling through the door, both trying to make their way to Prowl.

Ratchet just watched in shock as the two bots tried to push each other out of the way while Wheeljack began to regret talking about this without checking if the coast was clear, it was obvious that Smokescreen had heard them. Prowl and Jazz watched the bots squabble in front of them as they tried desperately to make their way over to them, what the slag was Bluestreak doing?

'Prowl there's something i wanna tell ya!' cried Smokescreen trying to kick Bluestreak away.

'No, I have to tell him something!' screamed Bluestreak, panic rising as Smokescreen was clearly beating him.

Suddenly both bots were lifted in the air by Grimlock, who was trying to take a recharge in the corner. Smokescreen yelped and Bluestreak winced when Grimlock began to shout.

'ME GRIMLOCK WANT SLEEP! YOU BE QUIET NOW!'

'What is this about!?' snapped Prowl, thankful that Grimlock had stopped the bickering mechs and angered that they were fighting over something, possibly, stupid.

'I have to tell you something Prowl!' shouted Smokescreen.

'NO, I have to tell him!' snapped Bluestreak.

'SHUT UP!'

Prowl's sudden outburst made even Grimlock jump back. Bluestreak shivered when he saw how tired and angry Prowl was, making it even harder for him to build up the courage to tell him what had happened. The second in command sighed and glared at Smokescreen.

'OK Smokscreen you first.'

Smokescreen sent Bluestreak a victory smirk before he started talking, the Gunner felt panic and fear build up inside him when he noticed everyone was listening to him. He had to do something, he had to say something. As he tried to fight back the tears and the urge to scream out the truth he listened to Smokescreen.

'Well Prowl I just found out something rather interesting, something that will shock you! You see I have discovered who drugged you and even worse!'

Prowl raised an optic brow, almost failing to notice the panic rising in Bluestreak as Smokescreen continued.

'You see Prowl...I am truly sorry to tell you this but you were...how do I put this...taken advantage of.'

Prowl's jaw dropped as everyone in the room gasped. Bluestreak felt his face burn up with guilt, almost too ashamed to look at Prowl, his face was filled with horror and disgust. Wheeljack tried to step in to explain but Smokescreen suddenly blurted out,

'It's in Ratchet's medical records but Wheeljack hid them from him!'

Everyone suddenly stared at both Ratchet and Wheeljack, the medic and the engineer feeling a little guilt creep up their backs, however Wheeljack seemed to be clearly pissed of with the way Smokescreen was playing around with the truth, almost as if he was trying to point the finger at him.

'I never hid them from Ratchet!' snapped the angered engineer.

'Yes you did! You got blackmailed by the suspect that if you told anyone he would tell everyone about the time you made out with Jazz!'

The room suddenly got silent, with both Wheeljack and Jazz going very red in the face. Bluestreak looked up in shock to see Wheeljack suddenly looking uneasy the moment Smokescreen blurted out another truth. Was he saving that for a rainy day or something? Ratchet was shocked to hear that his bondmate would do such a thing while Optimus Prime looked a little upset.

'WHAT!?' screamed both Ratchet and Optimus Prime.

Jazz started to shuffle his feet uncomfortably around the floor whilst Wheeljack looked up at Ratchet, who had a shocked expression on his face. Wheeljack suddenly forgot about the whole thing with Bluestreak as he began to defend himself.

'I was drunk OK! It meant nothing!'

'When the slag did this happen!?'

'Jazz what the hell!?'

'I was just messing...hey why am I getting the blame here?'

'So did Wheeljack do it or what?'

'How could you do this to me!?'

The whole room suddenly filled with screams and shouts from other Autobots...that was until Prowl suddenly screamed again to tell everyone to shut up. He was pissed off big time now he found outh that someone took advantage of him, he was going to kill whoever this person was right in front of everybody, he didn't care how messy it got.

'SHUT UP! You can all discuss this after I'm done with Smokescreen!'

Bluestreak could hear his Spark pulsing in his audios as the room got silent again, Ratchet walking off with Wheeljack following, almost like Smokescreen had planned it all. He was running out of time as Smokescreen began to revel who committed the act of crime against the second in command.

'Well Prowl I hate to tell you this...but the person who did this to you was-'

'IT WAS ME!'

Prowl suddenly jumped back when Bluestreak suddenly screamed out his confession at the top of his vocals, making Grimlock drop them both. Everyone in the room stared at Bluestreak in horror as he suddenly began to confess.

'I didn't know I gave you a Ultra High Energon cube but when you started to act funny I tried to get you back to your room before you made a scene...but...you started coming on to me...and I...I...I gave in. I got scared and didn't say anything, I didn't know you couldn't drink anything above a medium Energon Cube but...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry.'

There was a very long silence in the room as bots started back between prowl and Bluestreak, the Second in Command looked shocked and horrified while Bluestreak was filled with sorrow and guilt. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each, they knew Bluestreak liked Prowl but wasn't this a bit extreme?

'So...you just slept with him?' squeaked Sideswipe.

'I thought you liked him Blue? One nighters haven't got anything to do with love.' said Sunstreaker.

Everyone stared at the twins and the back at Bluestreak.

'He likes him!?' gasped Ironhide.

Bluestreak looked up at Prowl who just stared back in shock, as if he hit overload and was about to have his battle computer fritz again. Everyone waited for Prowl to say something, anything. At this point he'd be throwing Bluestreak in the brig and punishing him bigtime but he just stood there, as if he had failed to notice that the world existed. Bluestreak took a step closer.

'Prowl? I'm sorry...I really am sorry! Please say something.'

Prowl said nothing but quietly left the room ignoring everyone as he headed back to his quarters. Everyone looked at Bluestreak, the gunner already began to cry as the world around him crumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Deep Blue Love 8

Bluestreak sat in his room in silence, everything around was falling apart. Optimus Prime seemed to be rather upset about the whole with Jazz and Wheeljack, Wheeljack and Ratchet were arguing with each other and Prowl hadn't left his room in the past two days, he only allowed Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz to enter, his current condition was unknown but arcording to Jazz he was depressed, which seemed to surprised the Autobots, they expected him to be mad or pissed. The other Autobots have also started to talk about Bluestreak behind his back.

'I had no idea he was like this.'

'This doesn't sound like Bluestreak.'

'Guess you can't judge a book by it's cover.'

Bluestreak tried to ignore it all, he couldn't go talk to Wheeljack cause he had his own problems with ratchet. he once walked past the medbay to hear screams and shouts from the medic and the engineer. After Ratchet had discovered what had happened between his bondmate and the third in command he was having the largest fit in his life whilst Wheeljack had forgottem the whole thing with Bluestreak and was trying to calm the medic down.

'I told you! It happened ages ago! It meant nothing!'

'Relasionships are about trust Wheeljack!'

'Oh you're one to talk, I saw you with Perceptor back on Cybertron!'

'We weren't even going out at the time!'

Bluestreak felt like this was all his fault, everything in the base was falling apart and it did indeed feel like everyone was putting the blame on him, no one had uttered a friendly word to him for the past two days and all he wanted to do was talk to Prowl, but he couldn't even get close to the door before running off back to his room. He couldn't get Prowl's face out of his mind, full of horror, full of betrayal, he couldn't get rid of it and it haunted him in his sleep. Prowl would never trust him again, he would never, ever love him. Bluestreak sighed as he tried to think what to do, Wheeljack didn't have time for him, the base thought he was a sicko and Prowl was probaley figuring out the punishment from hell for him. As he moped in silence someone suddenly knocked on the door and in came Jazz, proabley sent by Prowl to deliver his punishment but the third in command had other plans.

'Hey you doing Blue?' asked Jazz.

That was a first, everyone treated him like a nobody ever since this whole thing happened. At first Bluestreak thought Jazz was here to give him some pity but he was dead wrong, Jazz had come for a chat. Plus since Jazz was Prowl's good friend he was possbly the only one who knew about Prowl's condition.

'I'm fine...how's Prowl?'

Jazz had a feeling that was coming and he sat down next to the young Gunner trying to figure out what to say.

'Let's just say he isn't going to punish you, hell you got away scot free on this one. However Prime's gonna have to punish ya, it'll be a light one though, nothing major.'

Bluestreak looked up confused, that was very unexpected.

'You see Blue...Prowl is a going through some motions right now, this whole thing has brought around some memories that he really didn't want to dig up. He feels like this whole thing is his fault.'

'B-but it's not! It's mine, i gave him the cube, I-'

'But you didn't know it was a Ultra High...now he thinks he should of put more security in the Energon Chambers.'

Bluestreak couldn't believe it, it was almost like Prowl was trying to find ways to convince himself that it was his fault. Why? None of this made any sense, why won't Prowl punish him, why was he trying to place the blame on himself? Jazz placed a hand on his shoulder and made a small smile.

'Blue...Prowl cares for you deep down...but if you truly love him I think you need to hear this story...but you have to promise never, ever utter this to anyone, understand?'

Bluestreak looked up to see Jazz had a sad look in his optics.

'Along time ago me and Prowl worked with the Enforcers back on Cybertron. Back then Prowl was more upbeat and nicer, he wasn't as strict as he is today but those were the good times. Me and Prowl were the best of pals, cracking crimes, making the streets better and I enjoyed every single day we spent together. Then one day we got a new guy come in...that's when everything went wrong.'

Bluestreak felt Jazz clentch his fist on his shoulder.

'His name was Beta and at first he was alright. Prowl warmed up to him quickly and I noticed that he was starting to get a crush on the guy, at first I didn't mind, I thought Beta was cool but then I saw the signs. Prowl started working harder and Beta's workload suddenly dropped, he was getting more breaks while Prowl worked through his. then there were the times Prowl bought his lunch for him and even took him out for dinner. I even had Prowl come up to me once to ask if he could borrow some Energon. At that point I noticed that Beta was getting gifts and seemed to getting the good life while Prowl was running around for him.'

Bluestreak couldn't believe this, this Beta sounded like a jerk. But he did remember one time when Prowl mentioned that name in his sleep, did Prowl still care for this guy.

'I even asked Beta to talk to Prowl, to tell him to stop all this but Beta told me to shove it. I couldn't believe it, I even told Prowl but he didn't believe me. Prowl even confessed to me that he really liked Beta and that he wasn't all that bad. Then that night came and i swear to Primus I wish i could go back in time and stop it all.'

Bluestreak felt some sadness in Jazz's voice, talking about the past seemed to be hurting him.

'One day Beta asked Prowl out and I remember how excited he got, he even got a new paint job to impress him. I told him to be careful but he told me he'd be fine. I wanted to follow them but I decided to give him another shot. I totally regretted it, the next day Prowl didn't even show up for work and he didn't come in the next day either. When Beta came back I asked him but he shrugged me off, tell me he didn't know or care. The following day i got a call from the Medical Center that Prowl was in there. When I got there he looked like crap, like he hadn't touched Energon in a week. However i was told he had comsumed two Ultra High Energon cubes but his systems couldn't handle it and he almost off-lined.'

Bluestreak's jaw dropped, this was so familiar, it was like the time at the party. Jazz continued and Bluestreak felt the anger build up within.

'I found out from an old friend that Beta took him out, got him drunk and...well...you get the idea. i told Prowl to forget about him, that he was using him but Prowl became stubborn and ignored me. When he got better he tried to talk to Beta but Beta began to ignore him. Prowl even accused me of somehow convincing Beta to ignore him and he told me to stay away. For quite a while, Prowl didn't talk to me and Beta continued to ignore him. Prowl had become a walking wreak and then one day i over heard that Beta was getting transferred. At that point Prowl became desprete and he told Beta that he loved him...Beta laughed him off and told him to dream on.'

Jazz sighed heavly as he was reminded of that terrible day, so very long ago,

--

Jazz growled angrily as Prowl continued to ignore him as he made his way to Beta's office, his entire attitude had changed since that day Beta walked into the office and poor Jazz didn't recognise him anymore. The Prowl he grew up with was gone all because of this monster that entered their lives. Once again he tried to reason with him.

'Prowl, listen to me! He doesn't care about you, he uses you and you just act like it's nothing! Open your slagging optics Prowl!'

Prowl stopped marching and glared back at Jazz.

'You don't understand, he does care about me, he does! We have something special together and he promised me that we would have a future together! I'm gonna prove it! I'm gonna go in there and tell him I love him! Then he'll love me back, you'll see.'

Jazz sighed as his best friend walked off again, heading towards Beta's office, not eveing caring that Jazz was following him. Prowl opened the door and there he was, Beta the hotshot, packing up the rest of his stuff and failing to notice Prowl enter the office. Jazz stood outside the door as he watched his friend walk up to Beta, still packing up the rest of his stuff.

'Beta we have to talk.' said Prowl, it almost came out as a squeak.

'What...what about, I'm packing can't it wait?' growled Beta, not looking up at Prowl.

'Well...I was just wondering how long you're gonna be away.'

Beta started putting boxes on a trolly, as if he was in a rush and that he really didn't want to talk to Prowl, who was really trying to get through to him. Jazz wanted to go in there and punch his lights out but he just didn't want to do that in front of Prowl, he had already been through so much. Prowl stepped closer and tried again.

'Well...you will come back to see me again right?'

At that point Beta paused and looked at Prowl with a tired expression, like he really didn't give a dam about the mech in front of him.

'Listen Prowl, it's not working out. This is my future we're talking about and...nothing personel but you're not working for me. It was just a cheap fling, it meant nothing but I did enjoy it while it lasted...here, little momento from me.'

Beat shoved his old pen into a shocked Prowl's hand as he grabbed the last of his boxes and headed for the door. Prowl just stood there in shock but before Jazz could do anything the young officer suddenly ran out the door with a tear stained face and screamed down the hallway after Beta.

'I LOVE YOU BETA, I LOVE YOU!'

Beta stopped walking and look back at what apperaed to be a desprete young mech waiting for some sort of response. To both Jazz's and Prowl's horror, Beta just shrugged and continued walking until he was out of their lives forever. Jazz, at that point, didn't know what to do as his best friend stood there speechless with the pen in his hand, like the world had just ended but he was unaware of it. jazz tried to say something but Prowl was already walking back to his office, not saying anything, not shedding a tear...nothing. it was almost like he died inside.

--

Bluestreak felt the tears ready to fall down his face, he had no idea that this terrible thing had happened to Prowl in the past. How could someone be so cruel to someone like Prowl. Even Jazz seemed upset to retell the tale of his friend's past.

'If I only I did something sooner...Prowl changed after that. He became distant and cold, sometimes he wouldn't give a dam about me. I tried to convince him to forget about Beta but...I still couldn't believe he held onto that pen for so long. I guess Beta left a part of himself within Prowl when he left him.'

For a while the pair sat in silence while Bluestreak thought to himself. When Prowl saw him in tears and begging for his affection did it remind the second in command of himself when he was just as weak as he was, a youth who wanted nothing more than to be loved? Was that why he looked so horrified? Jazz then tried to cheer both of them with a reassuring smile.

'Look Blue I noticed something change in Prowl when he first met you, a part of him i thought was gone for good suddenly came back and I have a feeling you're the one who's gonna make him happy. Don't worry about Prowl, he'll come round, he just has a few bugs to sort out. Just hand tight for me, kay?'

Bluestreak smiled a little and nodded, happy that Jazz had said such sweet things to him and he truly hoped he was true to his word. As Jazz got up to leave, Bluestreak was wondering if everything that had happened would eventully fall back into a fading memory.

* * *

'That's it? That's all I have to do?' gasped Bluestreak.

'That's right but I want to see my face in them when you're done!' demanded Optimus Prime.

Bluestreak had been summoned by Prime to face his punishment, which he thought was going to involve getting locked up in the brig for a long period of time but his punishment turned out to be cleaning out the old Engine Thrusters of the Ark outside the base, a job that could only take at least two days for someone like Bluestreak, he also had extra patrol duties for a month and cleanning duties for Wheeljack's workshop for a least half a year. Jazz didn't have a problem with and neither did Ironhide, Smokescreen however wasn't satishfied.

'You're letting him off easy Prime!' snapped Smokescreen.

'Listen here Smokescreen, unless Prowl decide's to charge him for what he did then this is the only punishment he's getting. Beside's we all know far too well that Bluestreak has never been in the Ultra High Energon Section of the Energon Storerooms, Red Alert says so.' argued Ironhide.

This was true, since Prowl dropped the charges against Bluestreak Optimus could only give him a minor punishment for failing to report a out of order Autobot, also all three bots believed that Bluestreak had suffered enough, he was a good kid. Bluestreak started cleanning as hard as he could, getting rid of the 4 million years of rust and dirt on the old ship, dteremined to make it up to the rest of the Autobots. Halfway through his cleaning, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came out to visit him.

'Hey Blue how's it cleanning!' chuckled Sideswipe, waving up to the young Gunner.

'Talk about a dirty job, I'd rather get locked up in a clean cell or something.' muttered Sunstreaker.

Bluestreak came down to have a quick break, wondering if the twins were here to pick on him, however when he reached them he was greeted with a Energon cube. He looked at the twins, wondering if it's a prank but Sideswipe laughed.

'It's OK, I didn't do anything to it Blue.'

Bluestreak felt relieved and took a quick gulp of rich Energon while the twins spoke.

'So how ya doing, everyone in the base is kinda worried about you...except for Ratchet and Wheeljack, they're still fighting.' snickered Sunstreaker, trying to imagine Ratchet chaisng Wheeljack with a wrench.

Bluestreak was a little surprised to find that some Autobots in the base were worried about him but he felt guilty to hear that his best friends were still fighting, it was partly his fault. Sideswipe spotted his guilt and shook his head.

'Wheeljack isn't blaming you, he says it's his own fault and he should of told Ratchet about that one time with Jazz. Hell, Optimus was a little upset with the whole thing too...'

'W-what do you mean?' sqeacked Bluestreak.

Sideswipe laughed again.

'You know, the affair he's having with Jazz!'

Bluestreak, in shock, spluttered out the energon all over Sunstreaker in shock. While Sunstreaker yelled in anger after having his new coat of wax ruined Bluestreak was trying to get the image in his head of Jazz and Optimus Prme being together. He had no idea that the over friendly third in command was with the Autobot leader. Sideswipe smirked.

'They've been together for a while but the tried to keep it a secret. Only me and Sunny know cause we saw them making out in Prime's office. Apprently they've been doing this for over 6 million years!'

Bluestreak felt his face going redder and redder, he had once accused Jazz of trying to get together with Prowl but Jazz had been more interested in Prime than the second in command. With Prowl in mind Bluestreak had another question to ask, and mainly to get the image of Prime and Jazz out of his head, he had thought of Prime as a fatherly figure and Jazz as a older brother so it was a little hard for him to understand.

'How's Prowl?'

Sideswipe shrugged.

'He hasn't come out of his office yet...he's...kinda pissed off.'

Bluestreak frowned but Sideswipe gave him a friendly chin up.

'Look Blue, although you did...what you did with Prowl, you're still our best buddy Bluestreak, kay? Besides everyone knows you didn't give him that cube on purpose.'

Bluestreak smiled a little and waved the twins off since they had patrol duty. Bluestreak continued cleaning and as the day went by, many other Autobots came in and out the base and waved either hello or goodbye, none of them apperaed to be angry at him. Although it did lift Bluestreak's spirit, he was still worried about Prowl. the next day Bluestreak had finished the Enigine Thrusters and they gleamed in the bright sunlight. Optimus, Jazz and Ironhide came out to inspect and the Autobot leader and third in command wondered why Bluestreak was flushing red when the two of them stood close.

'Good job Bluestreak, now you can begin your extra patrol duties.'

Bluestreak smirked a little and then he heard a voice that made him jump.

'Yes thay do look brand new.'

Spinning round, Bluestreak felt his Spark miss a pulse when he saw Prowl admiring his hard work. Jazz smiled, glad to see his friend finally out of his room and in the fresh air, hopefully here to forgive Bluestreak. The young Gunner went red and nervous as prowl laid optics on him.

'I came here to talk to you Bluestreak.'

Bluestreak nodded and waited for Prowl to say something, anything. Hopefully that he would give the youth a silly punishment like before. Jazz listened in too, as well as Optimus and Ironhide. Prowl looked down at Bluestreak with a stern face and began to talk.

'I'm not taking any charges at you Bluestreak, I'm not going to punish you...I came here to warn you and you better listen to what I have to say.'

Bluestreak had a sudden disgusting feeling in his lower engines as Prowl's tone suddenly got darker. Jazz got a nasty feeling about all this but Prime held him back, knowing that this wasn't his place. Bluestreak just listened to every terrible word Prowl threw at him.

'I never want to see you again, I don't want you anywhere near me unless it's business and I don't want to see that sulking face every single day staring at me! You make me sick and tired, I don't even know why a cry baby like you is even with the Autobots! I'll never forgive you for what you did to me, not ever! Grow up Bluestreak and stay the hell away from me!'

And with that Prowl turned and headed back inside the base, leaving a shocked and horrified Bluestreak behind in the hot sun. Jazz couldn't believe it, this wasn't like Prowl, not at all. Even Optimus and Ironhide looked horrified after hearing what the second in command had to say to the Gunner. Bluestreak felt his legs weaken and he collapsed in tears, knowing full well that there was no way in hell Prowl would ever love him.

* * *

Prowl walked back inside the base with a strange smirk on his face, seeming to be rather proud of himself. Some Autobots looked at him confused, wondering why Prowl was smiling like that, he nevered smiled like that. Prowl was too distracted to notice Bumblebee in front of him and bumped into him. Bumblebee yelped as he hit the floor while Prowl just snarled in anger.

'Hey watch where you're going!' snapped Prowl.

Bumblebee looked up and seemed confused to see Prowl standing there.

'Prowl? I thought you were in your room.'

'Well I'm not cause I'm here!' snapped the second in command, stomping off.

Prowl left the confused Bumblebee and walked down the hallways, making sure no one was looking as he entered Smokescreen's room. Prowl locked the door and chuckled to himself as he wiped his red horns to revel that they were yellow, covered in red paint. Prowl smiled darkly to himself.

'Dressing up is fun.' he chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Deep Blue Love 9**

Prowl sat in his office confused as hell, not knowing what to do. Not too long ago he was trying to figure out who drugged him with a Ultra High Energon cube, determined to punish them to the full extent of Autobot law. However he had no that it would turn out to be Bluestreak, who not only drugged him by accident but bonded with him as well. Prowl had known Bluestreak since he had joined the Autobots and ever since the day they met, the youth had made a soft spot in his Spark. At first he thought that he just envied him for his up beat attitude and cheerful smiles he wore everyday but now he was just confused. He looked at the desk in front of him to see two pens on it, the one Beta gave him and the one Bluestreak made for him, both sitting there next to each other as if they were waiting for something.

'What's wrong with me?' sighed Prowl as he played around with them, twirling them around the smooth desk.

Normally he would of thrown whoever did this to him in the brig and wouldn't let them out till the war was over but when he discovered that it was Bluestreak...he didn't know what to do. he didn't want to throw him away and lock him up, he didn't want to beat the living slag out of him...he just felt confused. he continued to look at both pens, one from someone he loved and one from someone who loved him, both from someone who had betrayed him. Who was better than the other? As he tried to figure it out, the door suddenly slammed open and there stood Jazz, looking pissed.

'What do you want?' snapped Prowl.

To Prowl's surprise, Jazz grabbed him and slammed him down on the desk, punching him in the progress. The second in command didn't have time to think as his so called best friend continued to assault him. He wouldn't stand for this so he kicked the third in command back into the wall and tried to wrestle him to the floor.

'What the slag is your problem!?' growled Prowl.

'My problem? You're the one with the problem!?' screamed Jazz as he continued to wrestle the second in command.

What the slag had got into Jazz? As the two continued to throw punches and kicks, they were suddenly broken up when Optimus and Ironhide came in, Prime grabbing Jazz and Ironhide grabbing Prowl. That didn't stop Jazz from screaming at the officer.

'You think you suffered? You think you're all alone in the universe!? You're not the only one in the universe with a problem Prowl!'

'What are you talking about!?' snapped Prowl.

Prowl was confused to have Jazz come in his office in a fit of rage all of a sudden, he'd admit he had been sulking for a while but even this wasn't enough to make his friend mad. Optimus Prime then stood in.

'Prowl, I have to agree with Jazz on this one, you had no right to say such things to Bluestreak.' siad the Autobot Leader.

Prowl stopped struggling and looked at both Autobots confused. He hadn't spoken to Bluestreak since the day he discovered that it was the youth who had committed the act of crime, he had been in his office since that time.

'I don't know what you're on about but I haven't seen or spoken to Bluestreak since the the other day!'

'Quit playing games Prowl, we saw you and I have to say what you said to that poor kid was unjust and cruel. I know what he did to ya was wrong but that's no reason to say such things!' snapped Ironhide.

Prowl looked back at Ironhide and then at Jazz and then at Prime, they weren't lying. He shook himself free from Ironhide and tried to figure out what was going on, none of it made any sense.

'Look you can ask Red, I've been in here all day!' argued Prowl, knowing full well that Red Alert was watching him through the security camera's.

Jazz still looked pissed off. Optimus Prime then stepped in once again.

'Well I'm not the type to lie to you Prowl but I did see you outside the base about 10 astrominutes ago and I did hear what you said to Bluestreak. Then after you left Bluestreak transformed and dove off, switching off his radio so we need your help to start at-'

'I NEVER LEFT MY OFFICE!' screamed Prowl.

'Well if you didn't say such things to Bluestreak then who did!?' snapped Jazz.

For a moment the office was finally quiet while Prowl began to think, trying to make sense out of all this. He hadn't left the office but Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz weren't liars plus Bluestreak was missing in the desert in distress. he was worried about the youth but he had to figure out what had happened, it made no sense at all. Then at that moment Sunstreaker burst into the office looking pissed off.

'Prowl, I don't give a dam how depressed you are, I've been robbed!' yelled the yellow twin.

'Not now Sunstreaker.' sighed Jazz.

Sunstreaker ignored him and continued.

'Someone went into my room and stole some my paint! I was working on a special art project for the city museum but now i can't finish it now! My Midnight Black, my Snowball white, my Sunflower Yellow and my Blood Red! All gone!'

Unlike most of the Autobots, Prowl had a fast processor for thinking and when he put what Sunstreaker had said and what Jazz had claimed against him together he suddenly got a possible result of what had happened, he had been framed and there was only one other Autobot besides Bluestreak who had the ability to pull it off.

'Where's Smokescreen?' snapped Prowl.

Sunstreaker shrugged but he didn't realize that Bumblebee had appeared behind him, spotting Prowl and looking as confused as ever, he had just seen Prowl at least a few moments ago on the other side of the base and how he ended up back here puzzled him.

'Prowl, do you move like lighting or something, I just saw you back near the accommodation sector!' claimed the small yellow Autobot.

Now all the Autobots were confused but Prowl pushed past them, running into Red Alert's security room to find the young officer monitoring the base as usual. Red jumped from his seat when Prowl entered his room all of a sudden and when he started barking orders.

'Where is Smokescreen!?' snapped Prowl, anger in his optics.

Red quickly checked his monitors and spotted the gambler leaving the base. Prowl felt a chill in his Spark for some reason but he knew that Bluestreak was also out there in the desert and it made sense that Smokescreen was going out after him. Why? What the hell did Bluestreak do to him? There was no time, Prowl left the base and transformed into a police car, speeding off and hoping he'd reach Blue before Smokescreen.

* * *

Bluestreak stopped in the middle of the desert to rest his engines, transforming back into his robot mode and slumping on some nearby rocks. This had to be the worst day of his life, Prowl made it official, he hated him. He couldn't get those words out of his mind and those optics full of rage. Even though Prowl had said those terrible things to him that didn't stop Bluestreak from loving him, only now it hurt to love Prowl. He didn't want anymore pity from the other Autobots and drove off into the desert to be alone, that's what he needed right now. His tears were already dried up but his Spark stilled ached painfully in his chest.

'And I used to believe in happy endings.' sighed the youth.

As he sat there the sky darkened and it began to rain. Bluestreak looked up as the droplets of water fell on his metal body, even holding out his hands to catch them. Even though other Autobots found the rain to be fascinating since it was very rare on their home planet, Bluestreak wasn't too fond of it, it brought up some bad memories. However he remembered that it was raining the first time he met Prowl, the first time he felt love for another mech, the time during the war.

--

Bluestreak ran as fast as he could through the rumble and debris, trying to outrun the Decepticons chasing him. He couldn't transform, they shot him in the leg and lower body, disabling his transforming functions. Now he had to rely on his legs and he jumped and hopped to get away from the monsters after him. This whole planet had gone to hell, he was just a peaceful merchant living with mechs he considered family but when the war started between the Autobots and the Decepticons his entire life had changed. They all went into hiding as neutrals but the Decepticons found them and killed them all, except for himself who manged to get out before they had the chance to kill him. Now here he was in the rain, running from these terrible beings who wanted him dead or worse.

'Slag!' whimpered the youth as he felt his energy levels drain away.

They were gaining on him and he couldn't find anywhere to hide. All he could do was run until he found help and pray that the Decepticons behind him would give up. Up ahead he detected some Energon traces and presumed he was near an Autobot camp but before he could figure out what it was he suddenly felt a terrible pain in both his legs. Howling in pain he hit the floor hard, loosing the control of his lower body as it shut down. Looking at his legs he found that they had fired an EMP Grenade at him and they were getting even closer. Panic and fear took control as he tried to crawl away but he then felt a crushing foot slam down on his back.

'Where do you think you're going?' snapped a loud voice.

Bluestreak whimpered as he was forced to his feet, the Decepticon who caught him held him by the arms as the other finally caught up and examined their prisoner. The youth tried not to panic but he felt a chill in his Spark when one of the Decepticons force his face up to have a good look at him before he licked his lip less mouth.

'This one ain't that bad looking. We could sell him off and fetch a good price!'

'Or we could rip it's limbs off.' snickered another one.

Bluestreak couldn't free himself, he was too weak and powerless against the brute who held him in place. He tried not to sob as the Decepticon in front of him traced his hand from his face, down his chest to his lower body and finally resting on his groin area.

'Think he's an Unbonded?' he snickered.

'Why not try him out?'

'Nah, Unbonded are worth 100 times more than Bonded slaves. We'll take him back and have him checked.'

The youth began to shiver as the Decepticons argued over their prisoner in gruff tones. Was this his new life? Entertaining some lowlife Decepticons with his own body? He tried not to cry but the Decepticon in front of him noticed and laughed.

'Aw don't cry my pet, once an almighty Decepticon officer decides to purchase you from us, you'll be doing the whole Decepticon army a favour...with your aft!'

They laughed as they forced the shackles on his wrists and began to drag him away, they had depleted their Energon supplies as well so they couldn't transform and carry him on their backs. It wasn't that far to the Decepticon camp either so unless a passing Autobot came by to help, Bluestreak's hopes of escaping were nil. He yelped when the Decepticon behind him began to grope his aft, laughing as he did. The youth just prayed to Primus that someone would help before they reached the camp. At that moment another Decepticon appeared with a panicked look on his face.

'Get out of here! The Autobots are attacking!'

Then the whole air around them exploded with blaster fire and explosions as Autobots appeared fighting off Decepticons. The Con's holding Bluestreak panicked and fled, forgetting about the prisoner and leaving the frightened youth in the middle of a battlefield. He yelped and tried to dodge the beams of dangerous energy that flew past him, the shackles on his wrists were making it harder to move. then he felt the most agonizing pain on his chest and he cried out in pain before hitting the floor. Looking down at his chest, he looked in pure horror to find that a gaping hole had been blasted so deep he could see his Spark chamber. Already he was beginning to loose precious Energon that spilled into the pool of rainwater he landed in. He tried shutting down some of his body functions to keep himself alive but it would only be a matter of hours before he off-line, that is unless someone helped him. After what felt like forever the battle around him finished, leaving the Autobots victorious as they watched the Decepticons flee.

'Look at em run!' yelled one.

'Take that you Decepti-creeps!' screamed another.

Bluestreak tried to call out to them, hoping they would hear him and give him aid. he had heard that the Autobots were good and weren't as cruel as the Decepticons. To his joy he heard the footfalls approaching him and he detected some Autobots standing around him. The youth tried to say something but he had deactivated his vocals to save Energon, all he could was listen to the mechs standing around him.

'That's a nasty gash he's got there.'

'What should we do?'

'We can't take him back to base, it's too far.'

'He's gonna die anyway, just leave him.'

'Besides he's a neutral, what good is he to us?'

Bluestreak watched in horror as the Autobots just left him there, not even looking back. He tried to get up but he was too weak and he was dying. He tried to call out to them but the Autobots had already vanished from sight and it was getting very dark. With a sob he slumped in the puddle in was lying in and just waited for the end to come. All he could feel was the rain hitting his body and the puddle was rising until he covered half his face. He estimated he only had at least two hours before he died and this wasn't how he planned to go out, he hadn't even fallen in love. Time ticked on and he was growing weaker and weaker. He was too sacred to close his optics and too sacred to move in case another Decepticon was about. He just laid there in the dark, in the rain, in that puddle, hoping the end would come.

'Why...why did it have to end like this?' he thought to himself.

Why was there a war? Why did his friends have to pay for it with their lives, why was he dying in this puddle in the rain? Why didn't the Autobots help him? So many things ran threw his mind until everything got brighter all of a sudden. For a moment Bluestreak thought he had finally died and he was in the realm of Allspark's but his Spark was still functioning and he was still in that puddle. Looking around he saw that someone was shinning a searchlight on him, his body silhouetted in the rain.

'You alive?' came a voice.

Bluestreak tried to move but he was far too weak. the figure came closer until Bluestreak finally saw him in the light. He was the same model as the youth but older and taller. His red horns were larger and he had golden seals on his shoulders to indicate that he was once an Enforcer, he also bore the Autobot insignia on his chest meaning that maybe this Autobot was more friendlier.

'You alive?' he asked again.

Bluestreak did his best to move but he only managed to twitch one of his door wings. Finally the figure raised him out of the puddle and held him up to examine the damage on his body, frowning as he also scanned the youth's energy levels. The youth felt pain all over as he was moved and touched and he made small whimpers of pain. Bluestreak focused on the stranger, hoping that if he concentrated on him he wouldn't feel that pain. The Autobot before him had such handsome features, bold, full of authority and yet a little scary but at the same time gentle. After a moment or so the stranger than addressed him once again.

'Listen to me, you're gonna live if I take you back to my base but I have to connect by Energon pipe to yours or you won't even last the trip.'

Bluestreak flushed a little but winced in pain as the stranger ripped off the shackles, opened his own chest compartment and pull out a cable, quickly attaching it to the youth's exposed body. Bluestreak shudder as he felt the rich energy pour in and blushed a little when the stranger picked him up, like a mother would carry her Sparkling. As the stranger carried him away, Bluestreak had never felt so comfortable in someone else's arms before. He felt secure, safe and almost loved by the Autobot who carried him throught the rain, using is own energy to keep him alive. Bluestreak thought he had to be dreaming, there was no way this could be happening. The Autobot looked down at him to check if he was doing alright, Bluestreak returning a small smile as if to say he was doing alright. After some time they entered a building where two guards acknowledged the Autobot before letting him in. Bluestreak winced as he found himself in a blinding bright room where hundreds of Autobots were walking about with weapons and other things that the youth didn't recognize. the Autobot holding him walked over to a couple of Autobots, one with a visor another that looked just like the one holding him but with a different paint job with yellow horns.

'Jazz, where's Ratchet?' demanded the Autobout holding the youth.

The Autobot with the visor looked up and his face seemed to be filled with amazement at what he saw before him, the other Autobot didn't seem to care. The Autobot with the Visor cam closer and peered down at the youth, giving a warm smile.

'Woah there Prowl, who's this little cutie you picked up.' snickered the Autobot named Jazz.

Bluestreak flushed but that only made the Autobot holding him even more angry.

'He'll be a dead cutie unless you get Ratchet down here now!' he snapped.

As the Autobot named Jazz went off to make a call Bluwstreak looked up at the Autobot, who was known as Prowl. In the light he looked even more charming and Bluestreak felt his Spark pulse fast as he gazed up at him. The other Autobot sneered down at him, making the youth uncomfortable.

'Why'd you bring a neutral here? You should of left him, he'll be useless and a pain for the Autobots!'

Bluestreak felt a sense of guilt but blushed a bright red when he felt the grip of Prowl's arms tighten on him, as if he was suddenly protective of the youth.

'That's why Autobots like you bring us disgrace Smokescreen! We save lives, we don't leave them them to die!'

The Autobot named Smokescreen walked off in a huff, leaving the two alone as they waited for this Ratchet to arrive. Bluestreak had a bit more energy to talk now, he wanted to thank this person who saved him.

'Th...thank...you.' he whispered.

Prowl noticed and looked down to see the youth stare up at him.

'You can talk now? Good, at least you got some strength back...got a name?'

Bluestreak had to use a bit of extra strength to talk since he was depleting much more energy just by opening his mouth.

'...Bluestreak...'

Then the Autobot who saved his life gave him a small smile, a smile that made the youth's Spark pulse fast and his face red. Before Prowl could say anything else they were interrupted by another Autobot with grey horns on his head, looking a little grumpy as he peered down at the youth.

'What's the world coming to today, he's barely an adult mech! C'mon Prowl I gotta detach your Energon pipe in the medbay so I can attach his to our reserves.'

As Prowl carried him away Bluestreak couldn't help but snuggle up and fall into a recharge, knowing that he would be safe in Prowl's arms.

--

Bluestreak sighed as he stared up at the rain, the memories flooding back to him. After he was repaired he offered his services to the Autobot cause and was even trained by Prowl to use a blaster. Not long after that he made so many friends, the twins, Ratchet and Wheeljack, Jazz, Bumblebee and even got a little closer to the stubborn second in command, eventually he fell in love with him. However times had changed, everyone at the base thought he was sick and Prowl hated him to the core. Bluestreak made another small sob in the rain but he detected that another Autobot was approaching him fast. He looked up but the rain had become heavy so he couldn't see a thing, but he could make out that someone was walking over towards him.

'Who's there?' he cried out, prepping his blasters to be safe.

After a moment of peering into the rain the figure came into full veiw and Bluestreak winced to see he was staring at Smokescreen, the sick Autobot who bore a triumphant smile on his face. Bluestreak got up slowly and tried to back away but Smokescreen walked closer.

'How does it feel Bluestreak? Your so called "crush" has crushed your feelings big time and doesn't give a dam whether you're alive or dead. Life must feel pretty crap right now.' snickered the gambler.

Bluestreak felt pain with every word that Smokescreen uttered and tried to ignore it as he moved further away from Smokescreen. Smokescreen laughed and moved closer, making the youth uncomfortable. Smokescreen had clearly come to tease him and watch him cry as he continued with his cruel speech.

'You know what Blue, you truly piss everyone back at the base off. You cry when you're sad, you whine when everything isn't going your way and expect others to solve your problems and you think everything is going to end lovely and dandy. Guess what, this is the real life!'

Bluestreak tried to run off and cover his audios but Smokescreen followed.

'I never did like you the first moment I saw you! Prowl dragged you in from the rain and because of you we lost half of our Energon reserves that day! You smile and pretend the that nothing matters.'

Bluestreak couldn't see where he was going and smacked face first into a stone wall. He fell into a large puddle and cried out in pain, failing to notice Smokescreen above him with a scary smile on his face. the youth yelped as he found the gambler grabbing him and started delivering painful blows to his face. Bluestreak couldn't push him away, he was far too strong and he was already feeling the pain. He felt his audio dislodge, his optic crack and his jaw snap, all he could was try to defend himself and try to push Smokescreen away. Smokescreen stopped his blows and hissed into the youth's audio's.

'Prowl hates you with his life, he will never forgive you and you have nothing to live for? You think Prowl would end up loving you? He doesn't even believe in love, not after his last boyfriend...that's right I know all about Beta! What the hell were you thinking? Falling for a mech who doesn't even know what love is!?'

As Smokescreen glared down at Bluestreak he was shocked to see the youth dare to shake his head, defying everything the gambler had said.

'Y-you're wrong.' croaked Bluestreak.

'He may had been shot down...he may had been hurt so badly...but Prowl does know what love is...I know he loves me...not in the way I had hoped but in his special way...he's just scared...scared that if he tell someone he loves them they'll shoot him down again...you don't know everything Smokescreen...you don't know a thing about Prowl...he's not cold and cruel, he's not mean and nasty...he...is the kindest mech I know...and if you can't see that then you truly are blind!'

Bluestreak winced when he felt another blow to the head from the angered Autobot holding him. Smokescreen growled, no one had never talked back to him that way before and he decided it was time to do what he had planned to do to the youth from the beginning. Bluestreak was forced onto his hands and knees, Smokescreen gripping his aft tight, the youth almost not caring anymore as he felt his cod piece ripped from his body.

'I hope you like pain Bluestreak.' sneered the gambler.

However Smokescreen didn't have the chance to remove his own cod pice, he felt a sudden blast strike his door wing. He cried out in pain and released Bluestreak, who flopped to the floor, his body half submerged in the water that began to build up around them. Smokescreen glared at his attacker, who stared back at him through the rain with his blaster in hand. Smokescreen growled and readied himself for a fight.

'Ready to eat dirt Prowl?' he sneered.

Smokescreen never counted on Prowl following them but then again the officer must of figured out that he had used Sunstreaker's paint to disguise himself so he could say those nasty things to Bluestreak who had thought he was really was Prowl. He wasn't afraid to fight the Autobot officer and he clentched his fists, waiting for the first move. Prowl placed his blaster back in it's hold, fists were needed in this battle and he was intending to bring Smokescreen back to base to face justice. He quickly checked to see if Smokescreen was alright before advancing towards the gambler.

'Are you ready?' growled the second in command.


	10. Chapter 10

**Deep Blue Love 10**

Bluestreak was weak but not unconscious but the beating Smokescreen gave him and made him feel dizzy and faint. However he refused to fall into recharge whilst Prowl fought Smokescreen, their great fits clashing against each other. At first it appeared to the youth that Prowl was winning but Smokescreen grabbed his arm and threw him into a pile of boulders, making Prowl cry out in pain. Smokescreen advanced towards the officer who was trying to get up, grabbing a boulder and smashed it against Prowl's head, the blow smashing off an audio and a horn. Bluestreak gasped and tried to get up, he had to help, he couldn't just sit there like a weakling but he sighed with relieve when Prowl grabbed Smokescreen and sent him a uppercut, forcing him back.

'You're a disgrace to the Autobots!' snarled Prowl as he finally stood up, brushing the dirt away and ignoring the pain of a missing audio and horn.

'I'm a disgrace? You're the one who let that runt join us!' growled Smokescreen as he released a cloud of smoke, blinding Prowl.

Prowl had forgotten about Smokescreen's hidden trump card and all he could was remain alert in the cloud of black smoke. Bluestreak couldn't see either and whimpered when he heard Prowl yelping and crying out when Smokescreen attacked him. The youth forced himself to his feet and tried to locate them both before it was too late. He heard Smokescreen cry out in pain after getting whacked by Prowl and then the sound of blaster fire. Then he saw to figures in the smoke not too far from where he was standing.

'I'm gonna turn you into slag when I'm through with you!' howled Prowl.

'That's the best you got, you lame excuse for an Autobot!? screamed Smokescreen.

Bluestreak tried to figure out who was where but Smokescreen and Prowl had similar figures so he couldn't tell which was which when he spotted their shadows fighting each other in the black smoke. He pulled out a blaster and aimed, knowing it was stupid but if he didn't do something quick, Prowl would end up badly damaged or worse. However before Bluestreak could pull the trigger he heard Prowl cry out to him.

'Bluestreak stay out of this, go back to base and call for help!'

Bluestreak ignored the order, he wasn't going to leave Prowl alone with the now very dangerous Smokescreen. Then the young Gunner felt pain when he felt the two bots crash into him, knocking the blaster out of his hands and out of reach. Bluestreak yelped again as he felt a blow to the face, Prowl had accidentally hit him and it didn't take him too long to realize who he just hit.

'Slag it Blue, get out of here, you're in the way!' snarled Prowl as he went for Smokescreen.

Bluestreak whimpered as he sat up, the smoke clearing and the two bots fighting. He was only trying to help but so far he had made it worse for Prowl, the angered mech taking it out on Smokescreen who fought back just as well as the Autobot officer. He didn't even apologize...then again he really didn't have the time to say sorry but he doubted that he would ever say it. Bluestreak knew Prowl wanted him to leave but he didn't want to, Smokescreen still had his Blaster on him and the gambler was already getting out of control. Bluestreak just did what Prowl ordered him to do, stay out the way and call for help. His communication devive was damaged but he managed to send an SOS frequency that Blaster would be able to pick up.

'I'm gonna kill you, you piece of slag!' snarled a crazed Smokescreen.

'Not before I rip out your Spark!' screamed Prowl.

Bluestreak gasped as the gambler finally pulled out his Blaster, aiming it at Prowl but Prowl knocked it out of his hands but not out the way. As the bots tried to reach for it Bluestreak saw his chance and tried to grab it himself, almost over-joyed when he grabbed it and snatched it away from the two bots. Smokescreen and Prowl halted on the spot as Bluestreak stood up, aiming his blaster at Smokescreen.

'Surrender Smokescreen you lost!' demanded Bluestreak.

However Smokescreen smirked and he suddenly tumbled and rolled off too fast for Bluestreak to keep his aim on him. Then Smokescreen snatched something up from the ground and aimed it at the youth, making Prowl's optics widen in shock and Bluestreak cringe in disbelief. Bluestreak had forgotten about his own blaster that fell to the floor and now Smokescreen had it and was aiming it at him, a victorious smirk on Smokescreen's face.

'Good riddance Blue.' he snarled as he pulled the trigger.

Bluestreak had dropped his guard and he braced himself for pain the moment he heard the blaster fire. However Prowl was quick and he managed to pounce on Bluestreak, pushing him out the way but the blast hit him in the back. Prowl grimaced in pain and fell on top of Bluestreak, his weight restricting the movement of the youth underneath him. The youth gasped in horror as Prowl wheezed in pain and Energon began to flow down his back, Smokescreen standing over them with Blue's blaster in hand.

'Jeez Blue, look at what you did. If you weren't the idiot you are then Prowl wouldn't have to suffer now would he?'

Bluestreak hated to admit it but Smokescreen was right, so far he had messed up Prowl's life and even put his life in danger. He was a destroying the life of the Autobot he loved and cared for, he didn't care if Prowl still hated him, he still loved him, now look where it all got him. If hadn't joined the Autobots none of this would of happened, Prowl would still be happy and would have no troubles in his life. Prowl didn't need him and he didn't deserve Prowl. As Bluestreak began to sob, Smokescreen continued.

'If you hadn't joined the Autobots Bluestreak, Prowl would of had a good life, but no. You came along with your stupid little innocent act and everything falls apart. You joining us was the biggest mistake of your life and Prowl's! I swear the only thing you'd be good for is throwing your aft around but you couldn't even do that! I really feel for you Prowl, letting this idiot in has really ruined everything the Autobot's stand for.'

At that moment Prowl made a gasping wheeze, slowly followed by a low chuckle. Bluestreak looked up at Prowl confused while Smokescreen tilted his head, puzzled to find the officer laughing at this point. How could he laugh with a quarter of his back blown off? Had he blown his logic circuits as well? Then Prowl sent a death glare up at the gambler, almost throwing Smokescreen off balance.

'You're w-wrong Smokescreen!' snarled Prowl, Energon already trickling out of his mouth.

Smokescreen suddenly snarled and forced the blaster into Prowl's forehead, the officer not flinching. Bluestreak gasped in horror as Smokescreen gently pulled the trigger back, another inch and Prowl's head would be gone. He tried to move but he felt the officer place a hand on his chest, as if he was telling him to stay down and that it would be alright. Smokescreen growled again.

'I'm wrong about what!?' he snarled.

Smokescreen really hated it when someone would tell him he was wrong and sometimes when others weren't aware he would make those who accused him pay. However he had Prowl at point blank range and yet the officer was telling him he was wrong about everything he had said, which he did not like. Prowl coughed up a bit more Energon but he continued with what he had to say.

'It w-wasn't a mistake to bring Bluestreak into the Autobots. We were once s-scared and full of doubt, no moral was within our ranks, even Prime was at loos sometimes. Some of us even lost the w-will to live and we all thought we were going to loose this war. I too lost the strengh to go on and at t-times I thought of ending it all. B-but when I found Bluestreak that day, I f-felt something I hadn't felt in a long time and when I brought him back to base he suddenly gave everyone a r-reason to live for again, like he reminded us that there was a reason to continue to fight. His smiles gave everyone hope and his laughter m-made life more bearable. He gave us all a reason to live, we wanted a Cybertron where everyone would smile like him everyday. He helped the Autobots by lending us his strengh and to this day I d-don't regret ever bringing him in our lives.'

Bluestreak felt his cheeks flush a little, he had no idea he meant that much to Prowl and the rest of the Autobots. He had no idea that his cheerful antics and jokes would boost up the moral of the Autobots, he had always felt like he was just another solider, no one special, just another bot fighting the good fight. Did he truly make Prowl feel this way? He brought him and everyone else hope? He almost made him feel wanted and that he finally felt like he was truly part of the Autobot troops and that maybe...possibly...Prowl did feel something for him. Prowl didn't look down at Blue, he continued to glare at Smokescreen who was starting to get pissed.

'Give me a slagging break, his smiles and laughter give the Autobots nothing but headaches! Now either you will take it all back or I'll blow both your heads off!'

Smokescreen had lost it, his hatred for Bluestreak's carefree attitude was making him unstable and Prowl feared the worst. He couldn't move and Bluestreak was stuck underneath him, if Smokescreen pulled that trigger they would both die, he had to think fast for the youth's sake. Smokescreen continued to threaten the officer, shouting and screaming at Prowl until Bluestreak finally spoke up.

'Smokescreen...please leave Prowl out of this. If it's me you want...then go ahead...just please don't hurt Prowl and I'll do anything!'

Prowl suddenly looked down at Bluestreak, his face no longer filled with fear but a determined look, his optics glaring up at Smokescreen. The Gambler considered the offer, liking the idea of having the youth do whatever he wanted but Prowl refused to let this monster have his way with the younger bot. He looked down at Bluestreak with pleading optics, he couldn't do anything, the blast had disabled him and he winced when he was kicked off the youth by Smokescreen.

'Fine then...you and I have a little fun and then I might let Prowl crawl back to base.' sniggered the Gambler, forcing Bluestreak to his feet.

'G-get away from him you sick slag!' snarled Prowl, trying to get up.

Smokescreen kicked him again, still holding the youth by the arm. Bluestreak tried to shake loose to help Prowl but Smokescreen held him tight, the Gambler dragging him back a little, laughing as Prowl did his best to crawl towards them, still determined to save Bluestreak. The youth wanted to say something, he wanted to tell Prowl it was gonna be alright but he had to be strong for now, he did after all have a plan. Smokescreen snickered a little as Prowl tried to stand up and he dragged Bluestreak back a little, the youth trying to remain calm. Smokescreen glared at Bluestreak and sneered.

'Hey Bluestreak, I'll go easy on ya if you kick him round the face!'

Prowl was still trying his best to get back up and Bluestreak just stood still, waiting for the right moment. Smokescreen laughed as Prowl fell to the ground, groaning in pain as more Energon spilled out of his wound, desperate to try and get Bluestreak away from the monster that was holding him. Smokescreen glared at Bluestreak and sneered again.

'C'mon Bluestreak, you worthless Autobot, kick him in the face already and I might just go easy on ya.'

Bluestreak took a deep breath and looked back at Prowl, the second in command holding his wound and trying to halt the flow of Energon gushing out of his body, before looking back at Smokescreen, praying this plan was going to work. Smokescreen seemed displeased that Bluestreak wasn't doing what he had commanded him to do and was a little surprised to have the young Autobot suddenly speak to him in a strange tone.

'Smokescreen...before I do there is a question I have to ask you.'

'Oh really...what might that be?' sneered the Gambler.

Prowl looked up to see Smokescreen still gripping Bluestreak by the arm with the young bot looking straight at him, with a scared but determined look in his optics. Smokescreen looked annoyed and he waited for the question from the youth.

'Why do you think I was made into a gunner?' asked the young Autobot.

Smokescreen rolled his optics, he really wasn't into stupid and pointless questions but it didn't really matter anyway, there was no way this little brat was going to fight him off and there was no way the wounded officer will get back up to fight him. He chuckled, knowing in confidence that he was going to win.

'I don't know, why?'

At that moment Bluestreak's scared little face suddenly turned into a cheeky smirk.

'Because I have custom made blaster's built into my shoulders.'

Smokescreen's jaw dropped, he had forgotten one of Bluestreak's hidden traits. The blaster's that were built into his shoulder's, he was able to hide them within his shoulder's, his hidden weapon that remained hidden to all his foes and he had forgotten all about it. Before he could do anything Bluestreak had already brought them out and aimed them at the Gambler's chest, firing them instantly. Smokescreen staggered back, crying out as the blast had hit his core and his Spark Chamber was forcing him into an emergency shut down. Bluestreak fell back on the floor and watched as Smokescreen smashed against a rock, his optics flickering off as his body finally shut down, meaning he was now safe. The youth sighed with relief, before jumping back up when he remembered that Prowl was still injured. He ran over to him and help him into a comfortable position, trying to stop bleeding and wincing every time Prowl groaned in pain.

'It's OK Prowl, don't worry, the others will be here soon.'

Prowl made a small sigh, trying to relax and keep his Energon reserves at a stable level. Bluestreak sat close to him, pressing his hand up to his wound on his back to try and stop the flow of Energon, thankfully the damage wasn't major, Prowl was just going to feel really sick after this.

'I'm so...so sorry Prowl.' sobbed Bluestreak, now realizing that the reason Prowl got hurt was because he came out to get him, if he hadn't run off crying like a Sparkling then Prowl wouldn't be like this.

'Don't...be...an...idiot.' gasped Prowl, still trying to maintain some pride in his voice.

Bluestreak looked up at Prowl a little confused, he was expecting the officer to tell him off for running off like a fool, he had seen him give telling offs even if he was in a bad state. Prowl tried to sit up, wincing a little at the pain, but managed to get into a position where he was able to keep his balance and hold out his hand to hold Bluestreak, his hand gently caressing his face. The youth felt his face burn up as Prowl's hand run up and down his cheek.

''It was never...your fault...if anyone...is to blame...it's me...I was...blind...I ignored your cries and treated you like...nothing...you never deserved that...never.'

Prowl's hand suddenly went limp and Bluestreak gasped and panicked at the horror of having Prowl shut down so suddenly in front of him. In the distance he could hear Autobot engines and knew help was arriving, all he could do was hold Prowl, telling his silent body he was going to be alright. He was no medic so all he could do was hold Prowl and wait for the others to finally appear.

* * *

Bluestreak wasn't badly injured but Ratchet insisted he remained in the Med Bay until he was given the all clear, anyway he didn't really mind, he was closer to Prowl after all. The officer remained in recharge with Wheeljack working on the blast wound, which he did inform the youth it wasn't fatal. Time seemed to flash before the Gunner's optics, Ratchet and Wheeljack worked on the pair of them but they didn't engage any friendly conversation with each other, Optimus and Jazz came in and out to get some progress reports and to see how they were both doing, the Twins came in to tell Bluestreak everything that had been going on, including what happened to Smokescreen.

'He's been charged with assult to a supieror officer, assulting a younger member of the team, theft, drugging an officer and a whole lot of other stuff after Teletraan-1 did a scan in his CPU.' exclaimed an excited Sideswipe.

After discovering all of his crimes Smokescreen was held in the brig where he was to remain until he was transported back to Cybertron to face his crimes in the great halls of Iacon. However that didn't bring a smile to Bluestreak's face, neither did the fact that Optimus gave him a formal apology, or that the other Autobots claimed how truly sorry they were. Having Prowl sleeping next to him whilst he was recovering didn't even make him smile, he would usually feel giddy over the whole thing. Even after the kind words that Prowl used to discribe him when Smokescreen held him, he still knew one thing.

'He still hates me.' sighed Bluestreak, starting up a conversation with Wheeljack who was taking care of him.

'I know the feeling.' sighed the Engineer.

Bluestreak saw that coming, Ratchet was still mad at Wheeljack and it didn't look good for either of them. It was all his fault of course.

'I'm sorry.' sighed Bluestreak.

Wheeljack stopped working and looked down at the youth, his face filled with guilt and sorrow. He made a small smirk under his mask and placed a hand on the youth's shoulder, making Bluestreak look up into the Engineer's optics.

'It's not your fault. Ratchet was bound to find out one day...and it's not your fault what happened to Prowl, if anyone was to blame it was Smokescreen...and us for not even considering he was the one to blame. i also don't believe that Prowl hates you...if he took a hit for you, I think that means he truly does care for you.'

Wheeljack gave Bluestreak a small pat on the shoulder before carrying on with his work. The youth sighed and rolled over on his side, glancing over at Prowl, who was now fine but still in recharge. He looked even more breath-taking in the light but Bluestreak had to face the facts, he had been a fool, thinking everything was going to end in a fariy tale ending where Prowl would wisk him off his feet and carry him off into the sunset. How naive he was, there was no way that would happen know, the officer was out of his league, he saw that now. All he did was cause problems for him, he wasn't the right bot for him and Prowl did truly deserve someone better. Shutting off his optics so he himself could get some well needed rest, he made a vow that he would never, ever try to get the officer he loved so much to fall for him ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Deep Blue Love 11** _(no, this isn't the final chapter!)_

Much time had past since the whole incident involving Prowl, Smokescreen and Bluestreak. Smokescreen was facing his crimes back on Cybertron, Prowl was now fully recovered and working as if nothing had happened. Bluestreak was all better too but he seemed to be a little sad to the rest of the Autobots and they all knew why, now that his secret was out. After Prowl had recovered he didn't even make any attempt to talk to the younger Autobot, almost as if he was trying to avoid any form of conversation with him. Even though a few Autobots had tried to cheer Bluestreak up it didn't work, it was mainly an excuse to come and apologize to him. The Twins tried to cheer Bluestreak up but it didn't seem to work either, he did smile but it didn't mean anything.

'C'mon Blue, this isn't like you.' moaned Sideswipe, a little happy that he managed to convince Bluestreak to have a quick Energon drink with them.

'Yeah and y'know the old human saying, there is plenty of fish in the sea!' suggested Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe and Bluestreak stopped drinking and looked at Sunstreaker in confusion, the yellow Twin must of forgotten that the Cybertronian race were still not used to all of Earth's customs.

'Why would I care about fish?' muttered Bluestreak.

'Stop saying stupid things bro.' snapped Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker grumbled to himself and Sideswipe continued to convince the younger bot that there was more to life than love, unfortunately he didn't have any good reason why. Bluestreak just sighed and tried not to think about Prowl, which was a little hard because he was right in front of him, talking to Jazz. Once Bluestreak managed to muster up the courage to walk up to him to say something but when Prowl saw him coming he quickly ran off, making Bluestreak wonder if Prowl now truly hated him. He was too scared to ask Jazz to talk for him, the third in command seemed to be a little stressed about something, making the youth wonder if it had anything to do with Prime. Apparently, according to what the twins have been saying, Jazz wasn't happy with his current relationship with Prime, it was either because he was too busy working or something else. Or maybe it had something to do with Ratchet and Wheeljack, now that they weren't together they weren't working as hard as they usually did. Ratchet rarely threw his wrenches and Wheeljack hardly made any big bangs, meaning that neither were working on any new projects. Jazz had been trying to get them to talk again but both of them refused to see each other. It was almost if the entire Autobot base was miserable and Bluestreak was the cause of it.

'This isn't right, everyone should be happy not sad,' sighed Bluestreak.

Looking around he saw that some Autobots were concerned about Jazz, others about Prime, some about the broken-up couple and a few others worried about Prowl. This isn't how it should be, they should all be happy like it was just a normal day at the base, they should be wearing smiles, making jokes and laughing like there was no tomorrow. At that moment Bluestreak made a very, very important desision. He was going to fix this.

* * *

Jazz was a little curious as to why Optimus suddenly called him to his office. He was informed by one of the Twins that the Autobot leader wanted to see him right away. The third in command guessed it had something to with work or that Optimus wanted to apologize for the little fight they had concerning their relationship. It didn't really bug Jazz, he was rather happy being with Prime but he didn't feel at all happy keeping their relationship in the dark. The first thought that crossed his mind was that maybe Prime was embarrassed to be seen with him like that or that he still harboured feelings for Elita-1 and was only using Jazz to relieve stress. However when Prime discovered about the whole thing with Wheeljack he suddenly got depressed all of a sudden and for a while he didn't even look at him. He wanted to confront Prime about it but he was a little scared to even ask, like a part of told him that if he left him now he would never, ever be happy.

'Might as well get this over with.' sighed Jazz, entering the office.

Upon entering the office he saw Prime behind his desk, still working on some forms and other paperwork. He looked up to see Jazz and seemed surprised to find him standing there.

'Is there something you want?' asked Prime in a rather stern tone.

Jazz was now surprised, either he had fallen for yet another Twin Prank of the week or he was going crazy, it was a little hard to guess since the Twins never seemed to play jokes on him and that he had been feeling funny for the past couple of days. At that moment he was pushed by someone further into the room and he heard the sound of the door being slammed shut. Looking round he saw Bluestreak standing there, backed up against the door, his whole body trembling and fear in his optics. Jazz blinked in confusion and Prime stood up, confused to see such behaviour coming from the younger Autobot.

'What is the meaning of this Bluestreak?' demanded the Autobot leader.

What happened next happened in a flash, Bluestreak suddenly grabbed Jazz's arm, dragged him across the office, reached over the desk to grab Prime's arm and forced them to hold hands. There was an awkward moment in the room, the third in commands face was glowing red while Prime seemed to be having a fit.

'W-what are you doing!?' asked Optimus, his voice always filled with pride suddenly came out like a sqeak.

Bluestreak continued to hold their arms in place and he began to talk, Jazz could tell that he was scared but amazed at what he was doing, not even the Twins would dare to do this.

'Optimus sir, J-Jazz, you two h-have been my g-g-greatest friends and you w-were always there w-when I needed you...but seeing you b-b-both in pain makes me feel awful...and I...I just w-w-wanted to say...I wanted to say...I THINK YOU TWO WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER AND YOU SHOULDN'T HIDE YOUR RELATIONSHIP FROM EVERYONE BECAUSE I THINK THEY ALL WOULD BE HAPPY FOR YOU!'

Bluestreak's little outburst made Prime's optics widened and Jazz blush even more, first off they didn't realized that someone had figured out their little secret and second, a young member of the team was forcing them to hold hands. After a moment or so Bluestreak suddenly ran off, running down the hallway with his face glowing red, almost as if he had to muster up all the courage in his Spark to pull this off. Optimus and Jazz just stood there, their hands still holding each others, unable to let go, as if the Gunner had cast a spell on them. The office was now very quiet, the third in command unable to look up at Prime.

'It's not like I wasn't ashamed.' mumbled Prime.

Jazz now looked up to see a now red faced Optimus looking down at him. Even though they had been around each other in secret, Jazz had never seen Optimus like this, he was always standing tall and full of pride, now he looked small and afraid as he spoke in a gentle tone.

'I just didn't want you to suffer because of me. I mean I was happy being with you but I didn't want you to think I was just using you. At first that's what i thought it was and I became ashamed of myself but over time it began to feel like something more.' continued Prime, his hand now gently squeezing Jazz's.

Jazz was for once speechless. However something inside him forced him to get the words out but not in a way he was used to talking.

'I...I wasn't ashamed...I just didn't want it to end...I mean I thought I was there as a stress reliever and for a moment I kinda didn't mind if it meant I could be around you more often...but now...I was just scared...that it was all going to end.'

For a quite a while the two bots stood there holding hands, neither of them saying anything. Meanwhile down the hallway Bluestreak was pressed up against the wall his face red as ever with Sideswipe peering over the wall to spy on the pair of bots and Sunstreaker laughing next to the youth.

'I can't believe you just did that!' chuckled the yellow Twin, patting the youth on the head.

'I can't believe I just did that!' whimpered Bluestreak, trying to slow down the pulse in his Spark.

Bluestreak made a gamble to try and get Prime and Jazz to open themselves up to each other, knowing that hiding a secret for so long was only going to hurt them in the end, he knew what it was like. Also if the Twins weren't so disgusted by it, who's to say the rest of the base won't be? He could only pray that his little plan that he formulated with the Twins worked.

'How are they doing Sides?' asked Bluestreak, who had finally calmed down.

Sideswipe had a good set of optics and he was trying to see what the pair of Autobots were up to after Bluestreak ran out, hoping he would get some kind of positive reaction.

'Well they're still holding hands...wait...now they're getting closer...now he's-...oh...now he's...wow...oh wow...and I thought Tracks was a perv...holy Primus, I had no idea Prime was like that...oh my...wait...oh no...oh no, no, no, no ,no!'

'What?' snapped both Sunstreaker and Bluestreak, a panicked looked in both their optics.

Sideswipe looked up at them both, his face bright red.

'They closed the door,' he replied.

Sunstreaker slapped his brother round the head while Bluestreak sighed with relief, thinking that his plan may have worked. Phase one was complete, now onto phase two! He had already informed the Twins of his plans and they both ran off to start their tasks for the next phase.

* * *

Ratchet grumbled as he tried to sort out his tool lockers, when he allowed Wheeljack in his med bay the Engineer had a habit to leave it in a right state. It was quite strange for even though Ratchet hated it when Wheeljack left everything in a mess which annoyed him, his now tidy tool lockers now seemed almost dull to open. He remembered when he used to open them he would march off to tell Wheeljack off and he would just apologize over and over until the two made up. However making up this time seemed like a far off dream, Wheeljack had betrayed his trust and trust was a hard thing to earn back. The Medic sighed as he tried to figure out where his favourite tool was when he suddenly heard the Med Bay door open, the sound of muffled screaming and a sudden panicky voice.

'I said bring him in here anyway you can, not tie him up and drag him all the way over here by force!'

'We tried to convince him but then Side's started wrapping him up in the tape and it did look kinda fun.'

'Don't blame me, you suggested this!'

Ratchet peeped out of his office door to see Bluestreak who was telling off the Twins who were holding Wheeljack who was tied up in tape, his mask removed so they could gag his mouth and the look of pure anger in his optics. Ratchet's jaw dropped and he stepped out of his office and using the most scariest voice he could think of he screamed,

'WHAT THE SLAG IS GOING ON HERE!?'

In shock the Twins dropped Wheeljack, who was still trying to get out of the tape and Bluestreak spun round, his face filled with fear to see the angry Medic before him. Ratchet waited for an answer, trying not to get aroused with the fact that Wheeljack was all tied up on the floor, trying to rid himself of the tape, he was still mad at him. After a moment of silence Bluestreak stepped forward.

'Ratchet...I know what Wheeljack did to you was...well...shocking...but that was a long time ago and...and...he used to tell me how much you meant to him and all...I know this is hard but-'

Before Bluestreak could continue, Ratchet held up his hand to stop him.

'Bluestreak I thank you for your concern but this is none of your business, this is between me and Wheeljack.' snapped the Medic.

'But it's not-'

'I said it's none of your business!'

'But-'

'Just leave.'

Bluestreak realized how hard it must of been for Wheeljack at trying to have a normal conversation with the Medic, it was like talking to a malfunctioning computer. At that moment Wheeljack finally freed himself from the gag and joined in the argument.

'That is so like you just to tell everyone to leave it! You're always like this!'

'Well at least I'm honest! At least I told you every thing!'

'Well at least I don't shut everyone out!'

'Oh why don't you just-'

'WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!'

Ratchet and Wheeljack were abruptly interrupted by the younger Autobot who now stood in between them after screaming at the top of his Vocal Processors. The Twins had backed up to keep their distance and wondered if Bluestreak was going to survive after telling one of the most dangerous Autobots to shut up, they had felt his wrath before after just telling him to keep quiet. Bluestreak took a deep breath and glared up at Ratchet.

'Ratchet I know it must of felt terrible when you found out about Wheeljack but you just have to let the past be. It happened a long time ago and you always told me to let things in the past behind. You should consider yourself lucky you have someone like Wheeljack. Sure he can make a few mistakes but that's what life is all about, you told me that yourself!'

Bluestreak stammered a little but he then turned to face a shocked Wheeljack.

'Wheeljack you told me that you should always be honest with the ones you loved and not telling them everything will hurt you both in the end. I know it's hard to fully understand each other but if you managed to get Ratchet to fall for you and you even managed to put up with him for all these Stellar-Cycles that you have something special and I truly envy you.'

Both of the older bots just gaped at the trembling youth in the center of the room.

'I was inspired by both of you, you made me believe I had a chance to find love myself. It's not much but please...just stop fighting.'

After those final small words were uttered from his lips, the Gunner left the room, followed by the Twins. The room that was once filled with big bangs, loud arguments and wailing patients was now full of silence. Wheeljack was still tied up and Ratchet was unable to move. In all his years as a Medic no one had even dared to speak up against him unless it was Wheeljack and for once he was speechless. That young and terrified Autobot had taught him a lesson even he needed to learn, something he had almost forgotten about. Wheeljack shuffled a little before sighing.

'Could you...y'know...lend a hand...please?'

Ratchet now looked down at Wheeljack surprised, he rarely ever said "please" in a situation like this, he didn't like asking for help when he clearly needed it. The Medic made a small sigh as he bent down next to the Engineer and started to untie the tape that bound him. There was silence again and before Wheeljack could even begin to apologize he heard two words from the Medic's mouth he hadn't heard in a long time.

'I'm sorry.'

Wheeljack looked up to see Ratchet's optics were now full of guilt and sorrow. The Engineer smiled slightly as Ratchet continued to untie him.

'Me too.'

Outside, Sunstreaker watched as the pair finally made up while Sideswipe was trying to calm down an upset Bluestreak, the whole thing had been hard on him and the Red Twin was almost proud of him for doing something not even the bravest of Autobots would do.

'You did great Blue, those two will be back together before you know it!' chuckled Sideswipe.

Bluestreak had fully calmed himself down and peeped in the Med Bay to see Ratchet trying his best to untie Wheeljack whilst the Engineer laughed at his attempts which in turn made the Medic laugh as well. Bluestreak smiled to himself, now there was only one thing he had left to do.

'I have to do this one alone guys,' informed Bluestreak, hoping the Twins would understand.

They both did and they both wished him luck as he ran off towards his final destination, hoping that it would all turn out alright.

* * *

Prowl once again found himself looking at the two pens on his desk, the one given to him by Beta and the other made for him by Bluestreak. He found himself like this every now and then, unsure what to do, not sure which route to take. For the first time in his life, Prowl the Second in Command of the Autobots was now stuck and he didn't know what to do. Beta was a charming mech and it was no surprise why Prowl fell for him, the way he acted, the way he talked, his uniqie personatitly had drawn him into his web. However Beta wasn't perfect, even Prowl was able to admit to that now, even the finest of machines had their flaws. Bluestreak on the other hand was the complete oppisite of him, young, cheerful and always smiling like there was no tomorrow. At first Prowl thought that he just envied the Gunner but as time passed the feeling got stranger and stranger, it didn't feel the same when he had loved Beta, which lead Prowl to believe that he didn't really liked the youth. However something had changed in those past couple of days, something within him. Before he could delve any deeper on his thoughts there was a knock on the door.

'Come in,' answered Prowl, placing a Data Pad over the two pens.

The door opened and Prowl felt a sudden pain in his Spark when Bluestreak's head popped round the metal door. He had been trying to avoid him until he got his feelings sorted but now he was trapped and Prowl didn't have a good excuse to tell him to get out, is in tray was empty and all outstanding paperwork was now finished, he was trapped.

'What can I do for you?' asked Prowl, making sure he sounded like he always did, proud and full of discipline.

Bluestreak closed the door behind him and stood in front of Prowl's desk, his optics staring down at his feet, almost too scared to look him in the optics.

'Well?' asked Prowl again, almost regretting how harsh he sounded.

Bluestreak looked up now and Prowl could see he was scared, scared with what he was about to say.

'P-Prowl...I know that you must be...angry with me right now...after what I did...I also know that nothing I can say or do will ever make up for it...but there is something I have to tell you...and if I don't tell you right now I might never say it again...and I'll live out the rest of my life regretting it...I know that you probably don't want to hear this but...I truly want you to listen.'

Prowl could see that whatever the youth was about to say was scaring the living Spark out of him, he'd even begna to cry as a few loose tears trailed down his cheek. The officer didn't know what to do or say, and he wasn't sure what to expect as the youth continued.

'A long time ago you saved me...and you said that was the day I saved not just you...but everyone else...the truth is Prowl you also saved a part of me that I thought was dead...and that must of been the same for you...I...I know i can never be the bot that Beta was...but what he did to you was wrong and I'm so sorry he hurt you in such a way...I know what its like to hold it all in but if you don't let it all out you're gonna end up hurt...the longer the pain and sorrow stays with you the more it grows and I can't bear to see you in pain...I know you don't want to hear this from someone like me, who did to you what he had done...but I want to spend the rest of my days with you...I want to wake up and see your face,I want to be able to hold your hand with no shame, I want to hold you when you're in pain...I want it all...I know it's greedy of me to ask of so many things...but please...if I can't have all of that at least...let me say just one sentence to you...I just want to say this to you...and I promise...I'll never hurt you again...'

Prowl had a gut-wrenching feeling he knew what the words were going to be as Bluestreak's tears fell harder and faster. He was clenching his hands

'Prowl...I love you...and I always will...'

Before Prowl could say anything Bluestreak had vanished out the door and disappeared down the hallway. Once again Prowl found himself alone in his office with two pens, one from the person he loved and another from a person who loved him. He didn't know what to say or do, he didn't know what course of action to take, he was lost and there was no one there to help. But after hearing those words from the Gunner's lips, those words he needed to hear for a long time, all the sorrow, the pain, the guilt and anger finally released itself from him in the form of tears that hit the paperwork on his desk.

* * *

Jazz looked like he had over 5 Ultra High Energon cubes with the way he was walking down the hallway back to his office. He had a dazed look in his optics and a rather cheeky yet proud smirk on his face. A rather funny event happened right after Bluestreak left Prime's office, the Autobot leader suddenly went mad over him and they ended up behind the desk. Usually Prime would lock the door when he was meeting Jazz but he forgot and when Ironhide walked in to see his superior commander pinning the third in command to the desk there was an awkward silence. Of course Jazz had to stop himself from laughing when Prime just said,

'What? I'm busy.'

Ironhide made a small nod and left, shutting the door behind him. Almost 3 cycles later Prime had to get back to work and Jazz had to get some rest. Jazz almost giggled at the thought of the whole base discovering that their leader and third in command were having an affair, it felt even better now that it was no longer a secret and it felt even better now that Prime had opened up to him. It was all thanks to Bluestreak, if he hadn't done that one little thing, none of this would be possible.

'I swear I'm gonna buy that kid something good,' chuckled Jazz, still in a very happy mood.

As he was walking down the hallway he bumped into ratchet who looked satisfied with himself. Jazz suddenly tensed up, remembering that he had a one-nighter with his bond-mate but to his surprise Ratchet just gave him a warm grin, which was a little odd for the Medic, followed by the words,

'Hello Jazz, heard you and Prime were together?'

Jazz tilted his head in confusion but he nodded, had Ratchet forgiven him? Was he back with Wheeljack already? The Medic vanished from sight but right after him came Wheeljack, missing his mask.

'Ratchet, give me back my mask! I only took it off so you could - hi Jazz - kiss me!' he wailed, running past Jazz.

Looking over his shoulder he spotted Ratchet breaking into a run with Wheeljack following. For some strange reason Jazz had the feeling that all this had something to do with Bluestreak, something within him told him so. Still happy the third in command carried on and found himself standing outside Prowl's office with the door slightly ajar. Peeping in he saw the second in command looking down at his desk with irratated optics, almost as if he had been crying. Looking at his desk Jazz saw two pens, the one from Beta and the one Bluestreak made.

'What are you up to Prowl?' murmered Jazz as he continued to watch.

Prowl continued to look down at the pens as if he were in a trance. Was he trying to make a choice? To anyone else they would just slap Prowl round the head and tell him to pick one already. To Jazz he was trying to make a very important decsion. Time ticked on and Jazz remained there, unable to move, praying to Primus that Prowl would make the right choice. Then Prowl finally moved, raising his right arm and lowering it to the table. Jazz felt his Spark sink when he saw Prowl pick up the pen from Beta.

'Oh no,' winced Jazz as he watched Prowl hold then pen at both ends.

Then to his amazement...Prowl snapped the pen in two and threw it in the waste bin near his desk. He then picked up the pen Bluestreak had made and placed it neatly on the top of his Data Pad. As he rose from his desk, Jazz jumped away from the door and hid in the shadows, watching Prowl leave his office, lock the door and carry out his daily routines. Jazz stepped out and smiled as he watched his friend walk off to do his duty.

'I'm proud of ya buddy.'

As Jazz walked off feeling like he was on top of the world Bluestreak sat in his room and sighed. He was glad he confessed but he wondered if he would ever have a future with the love of his life. All he could do now was go to his berth and get a good recharge, a part of him happy now that the base was finally back to normal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Deep Blue Love 12**

Bluestreak was a little surprsied that his birthday had come so quick and everyone in the base wanted to celebrate it with a bang. The Gunner was a little shocked when Optimus gave the planning permission to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were already planning on supplying the strongest Energon they could get but making sure that there were low ones in case Prowl decided to show up, apprently he was very busy with his paperwork and he didn't have time to check how the party planning was going.

'If you like Blue I can drag him in here!' chuckled Jazz.

Bluestreak smiled but shook his head, he didn't mind if Prowl didn't show up, he knew how busy he was and he knew that as long as Prowl knew that he loved him, it would be enough. He just carried on with his life as normal and tried to look forward to his up coming party. It made him smile when he heard that Wheeljack and Ratchet were now truly back together and was happy that Prime and Jazz finally came out about their hidden relasionship. Life in the base seemed to get back to normal and the Autobots were looking forward to the party. Bluestreak was getting ready himself, Sunstreaker got him an early present which was a giant tub of Supreme Car wax and he was coating himself in it. He didn't know why but he wanted to look extra special on his birthday, like deep down he knew something good was going to happen but he wasn't sure what. When the day finally came Sideswipe came to his room to escort him to the party, a cheeky smirk on his face.

'C'mon birthday bot! Let's go and party like there's no tomorrow!' cried the red twin.

Bluestreak smiled at his friend's excitment and allowed Sideswipe to link arms with him, not that it was freaking the Gunner out he just didn't know why Sideswipe was acting like this. As they got closer Bluestreak could hear the music booming from the control room and he could smell the heavy scent of Energon in the air, looks like the party had already started. Upon enterting he got the loudest happy birthday he had ever heard and he yelped when Blaster threw a box of decorations all over him until he looked like an odd christmas tree. He was greeted and hugged by all and he remembered how shocked he was to see the present pile.

'That can't all be for me.' he sqeaked, dowing an Energon cube Hound gave him.

'You better believe it buddy! It's all for you!' chuckled Sideswipe.

'Well where am I going to put them!?'

'If storage is a problem then I won't mind hanging onto a few!' snickered Sunstreaker.

Bluestreak smirked as he looked around the room and was happy with what he saw. Wheeljack seemed to be relaxing in the corner with Ratchet nearby, obviously not in the mood for dancing. Optimus and Jazz were with each other in a corner and no one seemed to be bothered by it. Everyone was truly having a great time but Sunstreaker noticed that Bluestreak was looking around an awful lot.

'Sorry pal...he's not here' sighed the yellow twin, placing a hand on the youth's shoulder.

Bluestreak was a little startled but he smiled and shook his head. He knew Prowl wasn't coming.

'It's OK Sunstreaker...he hates parties anyway and he has so much work.'

The Twins looked a little dissapointed, they had been trying to get Prowl here but they failed, it was supposed to be their present to the young Gunner. They even tried to find ways to blackmail him with something but not even that worked. Bluestreak thanked them for their efforts but he was quite happy with the party, it looked even better than the one he had planned for Prowl. He left the Twins to have some fun so he could talk with Wheeljack, who did seem to be rather tired for some reason. He was sitting on a few scattered seats in the corner of the room where Ratchet let him have some time to himself, he was trying to relax a little. Bluestreak decided to keep him some company and grabbed a couple of Energon cubes to share.

'You OK Wheeljack?' asked the concerned Gunner, offering his friend a cube of low grade Energon.

Wheeljack looked up and made a smile behind his mask, offering Bluestreak a seat. He took the Energon cube and sat up a little, resting his legs on one of the lower chairs.

'I'm fine Blue...just been working overtime and Ratchet's been catching up on all the extreme bonding he's missed.' muttered the Engineer.

Bluestreak blushed like mad after hearing this but Wheeljack chuckled as he drank some more. They sat there for a while as the music pumped all around them. Autobots danced and sang like mad and time ticked on as the celebration continued. At one point in the evening Jazz came over to chat with them, wanting to yet again thank Bluestreak for all that he had done and to say sorry for not noticing his pain sooner. Soon they all joked and laughed like it was nothing and all seemed good in the world. That was until Wheeljack looked over Bluestreak's shoulder at something that caught his optics.

'So Jazz, tell me...that time when I walked in Prime's office to talk to him and he seemed really uncomfortable with me in there...were you in there too?' giggled Bluestreak.

'Yeah I know what time you mean and yes I was...I don't mind being between his legs but that was ridculous!' snickered Jazz.

Thus the mystry of Jazz hiding under Prime's desk was at last solved, whilst Bluestreak was talking to Optimus on that day everyone else was looking for Jazz and he was sitting nice and snugly between his lovers legse. The two bots chuckled at the story and failed to notice Wheeljack stand up quite suddenly. He moved towards Jazz and grabbed his arm, trying to forc him to his feet.

'Um Jazz...would you help me look for Ratchet please?' demanded the Engineer.

Jazz looked up and sighed.

'Can't you find that grumpy son of a glitch yoursel-'

Jazz finally saw why Wheeljack wanted to pull him away and both he and Wheeljack excused themselves, leaving a confused Bluestreak all alone. The Gunner shrugged and sipped some more Energon when he felt someone tap him on his wing. Looking up, he almost dropped his drink.

'P-Prowl!' he shrieked.

Thanfully the music was loud so no one heard him cry out at the sudden surprise. Bluestreak felt his face flare up as he stared up at the Autobot officer above him, his face both calm and stern as always. He had to reboot his optics to make sure he wasn't seeing things but his logic circuits told him that Prowl was indeed standing right there. He didn't know what to do or say but he stood up and tried to think of something, anything to say to the one he cared for. Prowl made a small cough and looked like he was struggling to stay calm, making Bluestreak a little nervous but he was glad when Prowl finally spoke.

'Can I talk to you...please?' he sqeaked.

Bluestreak blushed a little and nodded, following the officer as they left the party, no one noticing as they went into one of the smaller rooms. Bluestreak thought that Prowl was going to tell him off for what he said to him in his office and was about to say a whole bunch of stupid words when Prowl broke the silence.

'Listen Bluestreak...I know what you went through must of been...awful beyond words...I mean, I know how you feel...but this isn't what I wanted to say...what I wanted to say...I mean...well...I...I'

Bluestreak couldn't believe that Prowl was having a hard time to speak, he was never like this before and it was making Bluestreak worry. Prowl wasn't standing up staright, his face was a little red, he was waving his arms like mad and looking around the room avoiding optic-contact with the Gunner. Unless Smokescreen broke out of jail, returned to Earth and tried to inpersonated the second in command again then it would mean that Bluestreak was looking at a very panicked Prowl. It took a while but Prowl finally calmed down and tried to repeat what he had to say.

'Bluestreak...I...I know you felt bad after what had happened to me...I mean you...I mean both of us...and after what you said to me in my office...I...realized something I failed to notice for such a long time...I was a fool to do this to you...I felt like I toyed with your emotions, I was no better than Beta...but...you...you are so different from Beta...you did something to me...it was there in my face but I failed to notice...'

Bluestreak felt his face flare up as Prowl took a step closer and placed his hands on his shoulders. Prowl himself was shaking a little, like he was almost afraid at what he was doing but he continued with what he had to say.

'P-Prowl...' whispered Bluestreak, almost too afraid to talk.

Prowl was shaking like mad, almost too afraid to talk himself.

'I...remember the day I first met you...so scared at what was happening around you...I was ashamed to admit that I once thought you were...too young and too immature for the Autobot ranks...as time went by I realized you truly were an inspiration and I began to envy you...and over time the feeling began to change...but I was too stubborn to acknowledge it, I didn't want to believe it...I didn't want to go through it all again...I was too scared...but to see what you went through to prove to me how much you loved me...I now realized what a coward I was.'

Bluestreak almsot felt like crying when he noticed the loose tear fall from Prowl's optics, he was bearing his soul to him in such a beautiful and sad way. How terrible it must of been, to keep his emotions locked up within him for so long only now just letting them out again. Prowl drew Bluestreak a little closer, his arms now wrapped round him.

'I...I now know what...I truly need Bluestreak...I know I wasn't perfect and I know I have no right to say this...but I want to say it...I need you at my side always...I want to be there to support you always...please...can...I be with you always?'

Bluestreak looked up to see a now very different Prowl he was used to seeing. His optics were full of so much emotion it was spilling into tears, his whole frame was shaking from the fear of his confession and his lips quivering from anticapation. The Gunner sniffled a little before trying to form a smile on his face.

'Is...is it truly alright?' asked the youth, his hands slowly wrapping round Prowl's neck.

Prowl made a small nod as he tried to halt his own tears from falling. He had just shown his true form to Bluestreak and was almost afraid that he would reject him right there and then. But he stood there, crying with him, holding him and smiling up at him in a way that warmed his Spark. The Gunner made a small chuckle as he tightened his grip, it was almost too good to be true, that maybe he was finally be rewarded for his efforts as Prowl leaned down a little closer.

'Can...we be together...always?' asked Bluestreak, a few more tears falling.

Prowl nodded back and for the first time, in a long time he smiled in such a way it was enough to make Bluestreak's Spark melt. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were both smiling and holding each other.

'As long as you like.' replied Prowl, who leaned in to close the space between their faces at long last.

Bluestreak remembered the first time Prowl had kissed him, it was strange and filled with the bitter taste of Energon. This kiss was so much sweeter and passionate as their glossa's danced in each others mouths. As they kissed in that small room Jazz, Wheeljack and the Twins were grabbing another drink when Bumblebee appeared looking a little worried.

'Has anyone seen Bluestreak? I can't find him!'

As the Twins looked around Wheeljack and Jazz began to laugh since they both already had a good idea where the little Gunner was.

* * *

Bluestreak had no idea how he got from that small room and into Prowl's room so quickly but he didn't care, he was now lying on the officer's berth with Prowl kneeling over him, kissing him like a wild beast, showing no mercy as he run his hands up and down the Gunner's shivering frame. Bluestreak kissed back and tried his best to suprss the moans of pleasure as the officer slipped his hand under his armour and tickled his circuits and wires in such a way it made him want to scream. He was a little scared but when he felt Prowl's Spark pulse like mad underneath his armour he felt almost safe in the officers arms. He almsot yelped when he felt Prowl's hand on his thigh and the officer paused for a moment.

'Are you fine with this?' he asked in a concerned tone.

Bluestreak nodded and suddenly clutched Prowl in his arms, letting him know that he was alright with it. Prowl began to stroke the inside of Bluestreak's thigh, making the youth tremble and make small moans as prowl's hands got dangerously closer to his groin area. It distracted him from what Prowl was doing with his other hand and Bluestreak suddenly cried out when he realized that Prowl had opened the Gunner's chest armour to revel his SHU, which filled the room with light. It quivered as Prowl stroked the sensitive chamber where a pulsing Spark pulsed like mad.

'P-Prowl...please...' squeaked the Gunner, almost bucking his hips forward.

Prowl suddenly smirked a little and it caused the Gunner to blush again. He hadn't felt like this since when Prowl took him when he was drunk, and even then he was pretty good at what he was doing. It was a little strange cause at that moment Prowl paused again to give Bluestreak a confused look.

'Was I like this last time?'

Bluestreak felt his face flare up like mad at the sudden memory but he gave a short nod which made Prowl blush a little.

'I didn't do anything...harsh?'

Bluestreak smiled a little and shook his head.

'You were a bit clumsly...but you weren't that bad.'

Prowl suddenly made a frown, making Bluestreak looked puzzled.

'Not bad!? What's that supposed to mean?' pouted the officer.

Bluestreak stuttered as he tried to explain what he meant but Prowl laughed and petted the youth on the head.

'I'm only playing with you.' he chuckled as he once again kissed the youth.

Bluestreak sighed with releif and relaxed aginst the kiss as Prowl once again began to roam his hands all over the youth's body. Bluestreak's Sparked pulsed so fast it was lighting up the room and the brighter it got the faster it pulsed. The Gunner almsot cried out when Prowl yet again began to stroke his SHU again, shuddering as the officer's finger traced down the sensitive chamber. He began to whimper a little when he detected where Prowl's other hand was heading. It rested on the top of his cod piece and Bluestreak felt his hips buck again. Prowl lips left Bluestreak's and they began to trace down his face to his shoulder, making the poor thing moan again. His whole body was over heating from these mere touches and his strongest cooling program wasn't even helping, he was turning into putty already and he wasn't even sure if the foreplay was over yet since he felt his cod piece slip off.

'Oh Prowl...oh Primus...don't...please don't...stop...' gasped Bluestreak.

Prowl smirked and traced his finger close to the Gunner's bonding port, making Bluestreak cry out so loud he thought the others in the party would hear him. Prowl silenced him with a kiss and tried not to smirk as Bluestreak continued to make muffled moans and groans at the touches. He was already starting to lubricate and Bluestreak felt his face flare up once again as Prowl inserted a finger or two within it, his Spark pulsing like never before. He felt his legs move on their own as they opened wider and wider until he felt something that made him yelp. Prowl had somehow already removed his cod piece and Bluestreak could almost feel the bonding cables trying to link up with him.

'Are you OK?' asked Prowl, trying to calm him down.

Bluestreak nodded and tried to relax as Prowl leanned in for yet another kiss. He tried his best not to moan as he felt Prowl's bonding link up with him but when he felt the wonderful energy fill him from the officer's Spark enter him he let out a cry. He gripped Prowl in a almost death like grip as he welcomed the energy given to him from Prowl's Spark. Prowl himself made a pleasurable moan himself as he felt his Spark pulse within such a wonderful enity that was Bluestreak, all of his systems and the way his Spark pulsed within him was enough to make him cry out himself everytime he explored a new program that made him feel so alive.

'Dammit Blue...you're so...beautiful.' gasped Prowl as he gave more of his energy to make Bluestreak cry out again.

Bluestreak jolted and flinched, taking in every single nano-mite of energy he was giving him. It was pure bliss, he felt like he was soaking in pure Energon and it was burning up within him. Prowl continued to massage and touch him in ways that made the youth cry out over and over again. Over and over again he felt Prowl's Spark pulse within him and over and over again he felt like screaming it out, screaming out those words he wanted to reapeat for all eternity.

'Oh Primus...oh Prowl I...I...I love you so much!' he wailed.

At that moment Prowl pulled Bluestreak up, his Energy building up until it was reaching it's peak and was about ready to be released. He looked Bluestreak in the optic, his face flaring, his body tempeture at an all high and his vents humming as they did their best to keep him cool. He held the youth's hands as he said those words that Bluestreak had wanted to hear in such a very long time.

'I love you too Bluestreak.' he gasped as he sealed his lips over the youth's, releasing his energy into the Gunner's body.

Bluestreak fought hard to supress the scream and the tears as everything happened all at once. This wonderful moment that had just happened, he wished it would happen over and over till time stopped. He didn't want it to end, not now or ever, he wanted it to remain like this, he wanted to stay like this with Prowl always. But then of course Prowl did say that it was alright for both of them to be together...no matter what. As their love blossumed into something sopure and great, everyone at the party was getting ready to dish out Bluestreak's surprise.

'Has anyone seen Bluestreak?' asked Optimus looking around as he held his present to the Gunner.

Everyone looked round, all of them wondering where the birthday bot had gone. Jazz and Wheeljack chuckled since they both had a pretty good idea where he was and who he was with, making Ratchet look a little curious. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pouted but that wasn't going to stop their plans.

'We already rigged the indoor fireworks!' wailed Sunstreaker, allowing Sideswipe to push a big red button.

'WHAT!?' wailed everyone in horror as a sudden explosion of colour went off around them.

'DAMMIT! I SAID NO REAPEATS OF THE TWIN'S BIRTHDAY!' screamed Optimus, trying to duck and cover.

'HIT THE DECK!' wailed Ratchet.

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!' wailed Ironhide.

At first the Twins cackled and laughed at first but when Prime began to pull out his blaster and aiming at them they ran into the crowd of Autobots behind them. Jazz followed, knowing that Optimus had a little too much to drink and he was followed by Ratchet who just wanted to see what kind of punishment were going to get. The other laughed as the colours jump, screamed and blew up around them, knowing that where ever Bluestreak was he would be enjoying this.

* * *

Bluestreak sighed as he looked up at Prowl's ceiling, not realzing that Prowl had a hobby of sketching the stars on his very walls. He could see why, it was almost too relaxing and it did bring a sense of calm in a way. He stetched a little and sighed as he tried to spot some star consilations. wondering if they from Earth's point of veiw or of Cybertron's.

'It's Cybertron's stars if that's what you're wondering.' chuckled Prowl.

Bluestreak looked at Prowl, who was also looking at his handiwork with a sense of pride.

'It was a hobby I had back on Cybertron. I used to love looking at the stars but when it got harder to see I just painted them down on my ceiling above my berth. It calmed me down after a stressful day at work.'

Bluestreak smiled and contined to study them a little harder, trying to figure out where from Cybertron you could see them. Clearly alot of work had gone into them and it was nice to see that Prowl did have a hobby, an interesting hobby at least. Bluestreak snuggled up agaisnt his lover, enjoying the view and it wasn't the stars he was looking at.

'You're much better looking than the stars.' giggled Bluestreak.

Prowl smirked a little, looking at Bluestreak with a small smile forming on his lips. Their hands gripped each others as they laid on the berth, gazing into each others optics. There was a sense of clamness in the room as if time had stopped all around them and they only had each other.

'Did anyone ever tell you that you are rather stubborn?' snickered Prowl.

'Me!? Stubborn!?' pouted Bluestreak, almost sitting up until Prowl beat him to it and wrestled him down to the berth in a playful way.

'Yes you are...want to know why?'

Bluestreak giggled at first as Prowl playfully leared down at him but he nodded, he was a little curious as to why Prowl thought of him as a little stubborn. Prowl smirked as he leaned in a little closer till the tips of their noese were brushing against each other.

'You loved me...no matter what I said or did to you. You loved me when you thought all was lost and even after I said those harsh things at you...you loved me no matter what so therefore you, my little Bluestreak, are very, very stubborn.' snickered Prowl.

Bluestreak flushed a little but purred seductivly as he wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck.

'Call me that again,' he giggled.

Prowl smirked as he leaned in even closer until their lips were brushing against each other.

'My little Bluestreak?' he chuckled as he stole yet another kiss.

However their private little moment was interuppted when Prowl's Com Link went off in very loud and annoying way, making the officer groan in frustration and Bluestreak pout as Prowl sat up to answer the call, grumbling as he talked to whoever it was on the other line.

'This is Prowl...he's with me...that's none of your business...what?...they did what!?...well can't you handle it?...they're what?...HE'S WHAT!?...how much did you give him!?...where are they!?...alright just try to calm him down until I get there...I'm not showing them any mercy when I get there alright!?...well take the dam thing off him till I get there...just keep him busy...good...see you there...'

Prowl sighed as he hanged up and looked down at a confused Bluestreak.

'That was Jazz...the Twin's set off a bunch of fireworks indoors for your birthday and now a rather tipsy Optimus Prime is chasing them with his blaster. The pair of them have locked themselves up in a closet but unless I get there in the next 10 minutes, Prime's gonna break down the door and do Primus knows what to them.'

Bluestreak sighed, this was bound to happen and it was Prowl's duty to keep the peace in the base no matter where or when. However to the Gunner's surprise Prowl leaned back down until he was once again nose to nose with Bluestreak and smirked.

'Which is why I hope they can out run Prime for the next hour or so.' he snickered.

Bluestreak smiled and kissed him softly, there arms wrapping round each other until they looked like they were welded together. This was truly the greatest gift he had recieved today, it wasn't wrapped up with a pretty bow or smothered in perfume to make it smell exotic and sweet. He had been given the gift of love from Prowl, his long time crush, and if that wasn't the greatest gift he could get, then there was nothing as perfect as this moment.

* * *

**Author's Notes- **I DID IT! Sorry it took so long but with work and everything, it made my life a little harder...so very, very sorry. I'd like to thank the fans for reading, thank you all big time and thank you Blueprowl for waiting so long for your gift ^^ Will update the rest of my fics ASAP and thank you all for reading ^^


End file.
